Over To The Horizon
by Pandapanda-chan
Summary: After leaving their home in Briarwood, and Hunter saving the world with other rangers, Derek and his sister's family move down to San Angeles. Six months after the Corona Aurora was discovered and evil awakens, it's now Derek's turn to take up the family business. Join him and the other Overdrive Power Rangers on their journey to protect earth.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome

Hey guys! Long time no see huh? Wow I'm so sorry for the delay even though I said by June 20th it's past 7 days past but heres the new story! I'm sorry it's short but I wanted to have the six months break during the first episode be separate. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Welcome

"Derek wake up!" Shayera yelled from Derek's door knocking on it. "Wake up! I need to head out to get some fabrics I need you to watch the kids!"

Derek groaned from his room. "Go away Shay..."

The young woman sighed taking her hair out of the bun she once had it in. "I need to pick up some fabric for an order and do some grocery shopping, so wake up Derek." She spoke heading up the stairs to her room.

* * *

In Derek's room the young man groaned and sat up shaking his head. "And here I stayed up late meditating...can't I sleep in? Nope, have to watch the kids." He slips out of his bed shaking his head to settling his hair. "Now then to face the day."

* * *

"By mommy." Dillon said sitting on the stool next to his twin sister.

Shayera smiled and nodded her head kissing both of their heads. "Be good okay? I'll be back soon. Love you."

"Love you mommy!" The twins called out.

She smiled and ran to the triplets room to kiss their heads, then down to her younger brothers room once more. "Derek I'm leaving! You up yet?"

"Getting changed!" The boy yelled out.

"Alright." Shayera knocked his door gently and ran to the front door. "Bye kids!"

"Bye Mommy!"

* * *

Derek walked out of his room scratching his head. "You two eating breakfast right now?

"We had cereal uncle Derek!" Diana called out.

"Mommy also made some pancakes." Dillon added.

Derek nodded his head running up the stairs. "The triplets still asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Cool." Derek stated picking a glass; he then looked at his nephew. "Dil, what you wanna do while your mom is gone?"

"I wanna see Di try more skate boarding!" Dillon smiled looking at his twin sister.

The younger Oliver boy chuckled and nodded his head. "Alright then." He then looked at Diana, "What about you Anna?"

"I might try more skate boarding, but also play with the triplets." She answered taking a sip of orange juice.

Derek nodded taking the orange juice and pouring it. "Your dad at work?"

"I guess." Dillon stated.

* * *

Shayera walked through the white fabrics touching them softly then looking at her list. "Okay, this one." She gently pulled off 10 of the same fabric. "Check, now for the veil...lets see where I can find that" Looking around the young woman pushed her cart towards the see through fabrics. "I need the veil then lace for the outer layer of the dress and sleeves."

"Ah, Mrs. I wasn't expecting you here today." A deep male voice stated.

Blinking the young woman turned around and smiled. "Spencer, how are you? How are Andrew and Mack?"

"I'm perfectly well Mrs. Bradley. Sir is on a archeological trip, and Mack is I suppose what you call, 'Mack being Mack'." Spencer smiled. "In fact I was gonna come by your store and ask you if you could make a new table cloth."

"A table cloth? What happened to the other one?" The young woman frowned.

"Oh nothing. I just adore your work Mrs. Bradley." Spencer smiled.

"Well thank you Spencer, but I may have to take the order later. I'm making a wedding dress and brides maids dresses for a customer." Shayera smiled. "I just finished the brides maids and now working on the wedding dress."

"Your a busy busy woman." Spencer chuckled. "Taking care of 5 children and your younger brother, none the less your name is spreading!"

"I suppose so." Shayera nodded. "Well it was nice talking with you Spencer, but I need to find some more materials then head out to get groceries, head home feed the kids and finish this dress."

"Of course, good-bye Mrs. Bradley." Spencer stated watching the young woman walk off.

* * *

Derek watched Diana skateboard on the drive way with Dillon helping her. "Hey guys move to the side, I think your mom is driving up soon."

Shayera pulled the car in and smiled looking at the twins. "Hey, enjoying yourselves?"

The twins nodded his head and ran over to Derek.

Shayera laughed and got out. "Derek! Help me with the groceries!"

"Yeah Yeah, I'm coming Shay." Derek stated.

* * *

Later that night Shayera was in her office checking her emails, the wedding dress was finished way before the estimate date. Taking a sip of her Mango green tea the young mother blinked clicking a new email. "Andrew?"

"Shayera,

I've found it, the Corona Aurora. Shay, there's also something that comes with it. When I got the Corona Aurora I awakened an evil buried deep. Now Earth is in danger and I'm making a team. I know how you feel it's your duty on watching Derek, but I would like him on the team. Even if you refuse it's for Earth. I'll keep in touch and ask you for help with the morphers if needed.

-Andrew Hartford"

Shayera shook her head and leaned back holding her cup of tea. "Idiot."

"Whose an idiot Shay?" Hunter questioned walking into his wife's small office.

"Andrew Hartford. He found an artifact and when he took it he awoken a evil." Shayera stated placing her tea down on the table. "Now he's planning on making a team of Power Rangers, and wants Derek on the team."

Hunter smiled softly and pulled a chair up next to her. "He's ready, and besides it'll be good practice for him when he leaves for Pai Zhua."

"Don't remind me Hunter." Shayera groaned looking at the email. "Should I let Derek go..."

"Babe." Hunter started placing his hand on her bare shoulder. "You're not his mom, and before you yell at me." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "He's ready, I know he's ready. You know he's ready."

Shayera looked at her husband and leaned against his chest. "I don't want him to have to deal with getting turned evil."

"Either way, he's gonna turn evil." Hunter stated looking at Shayera. "It's just how it works, now come on you need sleep." He turned her computer off and picked his wife up bridal style.

"Hunter! Put me down! I can walk myself!" Shayera exclaimed.

The former ranger chuckled and shook his head. "Nope, not happening come on."

Smiling softly the young mother leaned her head against her husband's shoulder falling asleep.

* * *

So what you think?

Like the Shayera and Hunter moment?

There be more along the lines during the story don't worry.

The next chapter may come out tomorrow or some time next week, I hope.

Also check the poll on my account I really want to hear your opinion!


	2. Chapter 2: Kick it into Overdrive pt 1

Here it is, the next chapter to this story! Enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

* * *

Chapter 2:

Kick it into Overdrive pt. 1

It's been six months since Shayera got the e-mail from Andrew Hartford; during those days she made it mandatory to train with Derek. Currently the young mother sat on her porch at the back watching her young brother punch and kit a dummy. "Time to take a break Derek!"

Looking over his shoulder the young boy nodded his head and jogged over to the porch. "So is there a reason to this training Shay?" He questioned chugging the bottle of water.

"It's almost time for you to head to Pai Zhuq so I'm getting you ready." Shayera smiled and stood up. "Go take a shower I'll make lunch."

"Alright thanks Shay." Derek nodded and ran off into the house.

Crossing her arms, the brunette woman walked in closing the glass door behind her. "Dillon! Diana! What you want for lunch?"

"I want hot dogs!" Dillon yelled.

"The dry greenies!" Diana called back.

Chuckling the young woman walked towards the kitchen taking out a pot and a bowl, just as she placed the pot and bowl down crying was heard from her room. Sighing Shayera walked towards her bedroom. "Hey, what's wrong Markus?" the former power ranger picked up the boy and bounced him gently.

* * *

Derek groaned and slipped some clean clothes on. "That was nice." Stepping out of his room the young boy walked out of his room towards the front door. "Hey Shay! Did you get the mail yet?"

"No! Can you get it for me?" Shayera called back.

"Yeah!" Opening the door the young Oliver jogged down the stairs opening the mailbox. "What the.." He slowly took out a golden box looking at it. "What is this?"

The golden box suddenly opened and a green hologram outline of a man. "Hello Derek. I heard how impressive your fighting skills are. I'm Andrew Hartford, the rich idiot friend of you sister Shayera.

Walking back in Derek looked up at the stairs blinking slowly. "Uhh...Shay?"

"Yeah Derek?" Shayera questioned jogging down the stairs. "What is it?"

"Your friend, Andrew Hartford kinda sent me this thing." He shook the golden box. "And talked about my skills...is this...does this mean..." Shayera leaned her head foreword waiting for him to continue. "Am I green?" Derek questioned.

Shayera chuckled and picked up her keys. "I don't know, but in 3, 2, and..."

"Hey kids! Look whose here!" Dustin shouted opening the door with Hunter right behind him.

Hunter looked at his wife with a raised eyebrow. "Again, why?"

Shayera shrugged her shoulders and kissed her husband's cheek. "I need a helping hand when your not here." She smiled and picked up her bag. "Your clothes are in a duffle bag in my room. Go run get it Derek cause my idiot of a friend did the biggest no no."

"He...awaken a ancient evil after pulling a artifact?" Derek questioned moving back and running up the stairs.

"What?" Dustin questioned looking at Shayera. "Did he just...and you just..."

"Dustin, man." Hunter stated looking at the former yellow ranger. "You'll find out later."

"Hurry your butt Derek! Andrew's gonna all me and complain to me later!" Shayera called out. The young mother looked at Hunter and Dustin smiling. "I'll be gone for a while, you can watch the kids for me? They're eating lunch right now."

The thunder ninja nodded his head and kissed his wife's head. "Okay, go do what you have to do."

"Let's go?" Derek questioned looking at his older sister.

"Lets." Shayera nodded picking up her bag and walking out the door. "By kids! Mommy is taking uncle Derek bye-bye!"

"Bye guys!"

* * *

"Okay, so you did research on this crown called the..."

"Corona Aurora." Shayera nodded. "Yeah, it's an artifact that acts like a seal. When Andrew pulled it out the evil that was sealed away awoken."

Derek nodded his head leaning against the chair. "Okay, so he wants help on fighting this evil? It's just one right?"

Shayera shook her head. "No there's two. It's brothers, kinda like Thor and Loki, but both are evil, and neither are a god."

"Right." Derek nodded and looked at the golden box. "I'm gonna be green right?"

"I don't know? You might be translucent. " Shayera joked looking at her younger brother.

"Hahaha, very funny Shay." Derek stated. "Let the villains see me as me."

"Oh come on it can't be that bad. I mean you never know you might get your own Rita, or Zedd, hey you may even get a Thrax too." Shayera laughed turning the car.

"I swear if you jinx me about those three I'm just leaving straight to Pai Zhuq." Derek deadpanned.

The ice ninja looked at Derek and smiled. "You never know. Always expect the unexpected. I mean hey if your lucky Andrew may have been an even bigger idiot and didn't tell his son."

"You really like to dis on this guy don't you." Derek stated.

The brunette shrugged her shoulders. "Only when he does something very stupid."

* * *

"So this the place?" Derek questioned walking into the mansion with his sister behind him.

"Yup, here I'll place your clothes in a safe place." Shayera stated taking the duffel bag and throws it down the hallway into Andrew's study. Turning away from it, a sound of something crashing onto the ground made the two Oliver siblings to look at each other. "I didn't do it."

"But you.."

"It has your name on it." Shayera smiled and pushed him foreword. "Go on, I wanna see if I'm right about how stupid Andrew is.

* * *

"Any one have a clue why we're here?" A young woman with black hair questioned walking towards the group.

"Nope. I got an invention so I showed up." A blonde girl stated.

"This Hartford guy must be some wacky gazillionaire." A young black male stated walking around the pool table. "He had me break into his own back in Brazil."

Derek blinked and looked at Shayera who had her head in her hands shaking her head. "Uh..Shay?"

"He's so stupid...if he didn't tell his ki-"

"Hey guys." A young light brown hair man walked in holding a book. "What's going on here?"

"Join the party." The blonde girl stated. "We got a message for this Hartford guy just like you."

"Message what message?" The young man asked.

"Welcome everyone." Andrew spoke up walking towards the group with Spencer behind him.

"What's going on dad?" The curly light brown hair man questioned Andrew.

"I'm guessing he didn't tell his kid?" Derek questioned looking at Shayera.

All the young mother could do was nod her head.

"I'm...having an important meeting Mack." Andrew stated pushing his son back. "Can we talk later?"

"But dad who are all these peo-"

Andrew closed the door and turned around smiling. "I'm Andrew Hartford, I'm glad you all accepted my invitation." He looked at the group and held up his finger. "Please don't give me that look Shayera."

"I'll stop giving you that look once I decided to stop giving you that look." Shayera stated, earing a giggle from Derek as he walked up towards the group.

"Before we get started, can I interest anyone with some lemonade?" Andrew questioned ignoring Shayera's comment. "Or tea?" He turned his head towards the butler. "Spencer."

"Oh thank you sir, but I'm quite fine." Spencer stated smiling at him and gave a wink towards Shayera.

Shayera looked down giggling, while the others tried to cover their smiles and giggles.

"For them Spencer." Andrew restated.

"Oh..." Spencer turned looking at Shayera. "Mango green tea I presume Mrs. Bradley?"

Shayera smiled and nodded her head. "Yes please. Thank you Spencer."

The older man smiled and walked off.

"I'm sure all of you have many questions, maybe expect Derek. But I promise you I'll answer every one." The brunette man stated walking across the group and turned around, "But first...I need your help."

"Here we go." Shayera stated smiling at Derek. "You can listen or not listen."

Derek shrugged and sat on one of the chairs. "I'll do both probably."

Andrew smiled softly at the sibling talked but got serious again. "Caused without you, without your talents, without your intelligence, our world, our universe is gonna be destroyed." Andrew stated looking at the group and held up his hand at Shayera. "Don't say anything Shayera."

"Wasn't planning on it." Derek stated and giggle at Shayera. "Sorry sis."

"It's fine." Shayera yawned.

Andrew raised his eyebrow at Shayera and Derek. "Am I gonna have to make Shay leave?"

"Make me leave." Shayera pointed at herself and scoffed. "Andrew, I flipped you over and beaten you multiple times."

"That was a long time ago." Andrew stated walking towards his meeting room."

"I was still in High school!" Shayera cried out following him. "You got beaten by a girl who was smaller than you!"

* * *

"That was three days ago." Andrew stated after he closed the T.V showing the group a video of a red alien man and a white icicle alien man. "Evil has arrived on earth."

"Not the first time." Derek muttered, looking at the sleeping form of his sister on the chair.

"And all this because supposedly...you found some crown." The dirty blonde girl stated skeptically.

"Not just a crown." Andrew stated walking around the table. "The Corona Aurora. Which according to legend has power not just over this planet but over the universe. Millennial ago, on a galaxy on the other side of the universe. There were two brothers Moltor and Fu-"

"Furious" The black hair girl stated smiling. "They've tried to steal the Corona Aurora. But the crown was so powerful it cursed them. Change their appearance and sent them off to distant planets. Prisoning them in their own garments." She looked around at everyone. "Wha? I took a year of ancient universal legends at Harvard."

Andrew nodded and pointed at the sleeping mother. "So did she at Angel Grove's university."

The young girl rolled her eyes. "Anyways it's just a myth."

"There's more." Andrew stated. "I-"

"In order to stop anyone from getting the power again, the guardian took the five gems from the crown and scattered them into a distant 'inhabitant' planet. That planet, was earth when dinos still roam around." Shayera grumbled getting everyone's attention. "It happened when all the continents were together as one huge land mass."

"Now this." The young black hair man started holding his hands out. "This would make a great movie. I know this guy who knows this guy-"

"You know what." Derek stated. "I honestly understand you all are not believing this, but considering my family can use magic. I'll go along with it."

Shayera chuckled watching Andrew walking to the vent and all out for his butler. She looked at the young black haired man who was looking at Derek offended. "You need a open mind."

Andrew took a deep breath and stated, "I accidently freed Moltor and Furious from their imprisonment and now thanks to me, they and who knows how many other power crazed beast are here or soon will be looking for the crown." He pointed at Shayera. "Yes I'm taking responsibility now."

"I hardly call this responsibility Andrew." Shayera stated gladly taking the hot tea from Spencer. "Thank you Spencer."

"Your most welcome Mrs. Bradley."

Derek walked over to his sister while Andrew took out the crown. "So sis, you annoyed by these guys?"

Shayera nodded her head. "Yeah...I mean they are worse than the other teams...heck I say they are the worse choice but I know why he chose them." Shayera stated taking a sip. "Besides, I told Andrew he look for help himself, I'm not doing it for him. It's his fault he let evil loose even after I told him and emphasize on the sealing part." Shayera sighed.

"You know I can hear you right?" Andrew called out.

"Oh." Shayera smiled nodding her head. "I know."

Andrew shook his head and looked at the others. "I need your help on protecting this from the evil hands."

"Your rich buy an army."

Derek scoffed. "By an army go on ahead call Lightspeed and the Silver Guardians. Heck they'll yell at you over and over again for doing something so stupid."

"I'm aware of that Derek. Thank you." Andrew stated. "Besides, I have the money to help you fight this battle and turn you into power rangers."

"I call green" Derek called out holding his arm up.

Shayera chuckled and leaned back. "Make him team leader he knows his stuff." She leaned her head back and held up her fingers doing a count down. "3...2...and..."

Just as the group started to head towards the door, a flash of gold lighting stopped them and a ghostly image of a man stood before them. "He spoke the truth."

"Called it." Shayera chuckled taking a sip of her tea.

"How do you do those?" Andrew muttered.

* * *

There we go! I know it's late but I was in a work work work mood so yeah.

This was suppose to be one full chapter but...it started to get to long so I split it in half.

Have a great week, and for those in the United States, enjoy your 4th of July week!

And Thank you all for the lovely reviews, i really appreciate them.

Also don't forget to check out my poll, I really like to see your opinion!

I've finish this really late at night, so See you all next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Kicks it into Overdrive pt 2

Hey guys! So here's chapter three! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

Chapter 3:

Kick Into Overdrive pt. 2

Derek made a disgusted look at the machine that stood before him. "Nope, nu-uh. Not going in there."

"Oh what's wrong, little boy scared?" Will questioned smirking.

"No he's being smart." Shayera stated turning from the computer consul. "When I help Andrew program this, I couldn't find a way to make it safe for those who awaken their animal spirit. So if Derek went in there and got his DNA re-sequence then he would either 1. Die or 2. Be in a Coma."

"Or you don't know and you won't risk it." Andrew summarized looking at the young mother.

"Yeah, that's about it." Shayera stated.

"Animal Spirit? Like the fighting with an animal that's in you?" Rose questioned. "That's real?"

"Oh yes." Andrew stated. "I know Shayera long enough to know she has more knowledge of these things than I do."

"You got that right." Shayera stated smiling. "Now, just stand between the two silver poles. I'm gonna start the DNA re-sequencer, so don't move." She turned back around and started to type on the computer.

"Uh...how old is she?" Will question.

"Old enough to be a mother." Andrew stated.

"Why does her name sound so familiar?" Ronny questioned.

"Shayera Bradley?" Dax stated. "She's the top rising dress designer. She's so good, some of the movies I'm in uses her work."

"Oh." Ronny hummed.

"She's also designed those uniforms your in, as a 'I'm gonna kill Andrew Hartford later'" Andrew stated.

"Why does she hate you so much?" Will question.

"Oh she doesn't hate me...she's annoyed that I awaken two villains, even after she told me multiple times. Don't touch or take the Corona Aurora." Andrew stated watching the team starting to glow. "Obviously I didn't listen."

"Obviously if you did listen we wouldn't be here in this mess and I could be taking a nap right now." Shayera grumbled. "I'm very moody when I don't get my motherly nap."

"I'm aware of that Shayera." Andrew sighed.

Derek chuckled and crossed his arms. "Well, you should have listened to her."

"I'm aware of that Derek." Andrew stated clearly annoyed.

"So...are we gonna turn into a weird fly or something?" Dax question.

Shayera chuckled and shook her head. "No, not a chance. I don't think...Andrew is there a chance?"

"No chance of that happening." Andrew stated smiling. "This is totally harmless, unless you're Derek. Your now stronger and smarter than you first arrived.

Shayera smiled and turned around watching the glow finish. "There, all done now."

"Welcome to your new base." Andrew stated opening his arms out. "One thing you should know about me is that I-"

"Never tell my kid anything important even if it's in the same house." Shayera stated taking a sip of her hot tea smiling at Andrew.

"I'm protecting him."

"You're being stupid." The brunette smiled holding the cup close to her mouth.

Shaking his head Andrew looked back at the group and started over, "I would never ask you do something I wouldn't do."

"I didn't see you getting your genes scrambled." Ronny stated.

"I'm about to join you right now." Andrew stated. "I will be the sixth team member, the red power ranger."

"Oh great...the planet is doomed." Shayera stated earning a laugh from Spencer.

Andrew shook his head and walked in between the two poles. "Shay would you please?"

"Nope."

"Why no-"

The elevator door opened and Mack stood there looking around. "Dad?"

Derek chuckled and turned around. "I like him better as a red ranger."

"Why cause he's not stupid?" Shayera question.

"No. He's not old." Derek joked.

"Oh come on Dad wasn't that old, I mean sure he was a teacher, but he was turned to a fossil in amber." Shayera stated smiling.

"He was old."

Shaking his head, Andrew watched his son. "Mack, you need to go home."

"I am home." Mack stated walking foreword. "Technically several feet's below my home. What is this place?"

"I will explain it all to you later." Andrew stated.

"Nope!" Shayera called out.

"Yeah, I agree with my sister. Andrew you gotta come clean or Shay will tell." Derek stated smiling.

"She wouldn't tell" Andrew smiled.

Raising an eyebrow Shayera looked at Mack. "Hey Mack."

"Uh, yes Mrs. Bradley?" The young boy asked looking at the older woman.

"This place is a secret base your dad made when he was an idiot and let out two evils. Now he's looking for people to be power rangers and fight them." Shayera stated smiling at Andrew who had his eyes wide open. "Now, he's trying to become the red ranger, the uh, leader of the group. I believe you should be red since your not as stupid as he is and plus if he becomes the red ranger our planet is doomed."

"Dad is that true?" Mack asked looking at his dad then at the others.

"Umm...well"

"Oh for goodness sakes Hartford." Derek grumbled and patted Mack's arms. "It's true Mack. Your dad's an idiot."

"Shayera we need to talk about your attitude." Andrew stated walking towards the mother.

Rolling her eyes, the former power ranger grabbed Andrew's arm and flipped him over. "Excuse me, what now?" She smiled and looked at Mack. "Go talk with your son."

* * *

"So your sister is Shayera Oliver-Bradley?" Dax asked looking at Derek.

"Yup."

"So is it true she has 5 kids in the house?" Dax asked again.

"Yup, twins and triplets." Derek stated looking around the house.

"How does she find time to make all those beautiful dresses?" Ronny asked looking through some of the photos of Shayera's dresses.

"Me." Derek smiled. "Whenever she needs to work I'm placed on twin and triplet duty. The only time I ever get her out is if it's something I can't give to the triplets."

"You're a good uncle Derek. Even if you're slightly younger than us." Rose smiled.

"I agree." Dax smiled.

"Aww, you guys are making blush." Derek laughed. "Stop it."

"But anyways, I don't feel like my genes has been re-sequence or anything. I just feel itchy." Dax stated. "Maybe I've been re-sequence with a flea or something."

"Oh god." Derek mumbled.

"Maybe you seen too many movies." Ronny laughed.

"Wait." Will called out. "Did you guys hear that? So loud, and my eyesight it's teliscopular. It's coming from over there."

The group followed Will towards the courtyard while Rose looked at the taller man. "Teliscopular? That isn't a word."

"Thank you for proper english." Derek stated smiling.

"Maybe not but that's what it is." Will states. "Like right now I see something moving in those bushes."

Just then a red lizard jumped out ready to attack the group. Derek raised an eyebrow and rolled his shoulders. "Yay, something to actually do."

"Your happy about this?" Ronny asked the younger boy.

"Why not?" Derek smiled and got in a fighting stance.

"Your one strange kid." Will stated looking at the red lizards.

* * *

Derek watched as his teammates were thrown over. He rolled his eyes and dodged one of the lizards kicking them in the back, and then using them as a footstool to flip over the second one. "Seriously, I think we may need some work to do."

Dax looked at Derek with a confused look. "How long have you done this?"

"Me be on a team? First officially, but I been doing martial arts for a while now." Derek blinked and ducked from a punch behind him. Looking up the young Oliver kicked the red lizard under his feet. "I can hear you, you know. Your way to loud try breathing less harder maybe it'll help you."

* * *

Shayera leaned against the window smiling at the group. "I may actually have to come here to help train."

"That would be most appreciated Mrs. Bradley." Spencer smiled. "Derek is holding himself well from those monsters."

"They're called lava lizards. The foot soldiers of Moltor." Shayera explained. "Since I got the e-mail from Andrew, I've been training Derek with the believable excuse about getting him ready for Pai Zhuq."

"Ah yes, you're a Pai Zhuq master as well as a ninja, a mother of 5, the care taker of your younger brother, a dress maker, and our helper." Spencer listed off and chuckled. "Your very busy."

"That I am." Shayera smiled, watching the group activate their gene re-sequence powers. "Ah there we go. Now they may have a fighting chance."

"Here's to hoping." Spencer held up his tea and clanged the cup with Shayera's. "Now I may need to get the sir."

"If you want, I mean I don't think they need much help." Shayera blinked taking another sip of her tea. "In my opinion they're doing a pretty descent job with out a red ranger."

* * *

Shayera leaned against the door watching Spencer walk out and Andrew run towards his office. The young mother looked at Mack frowning a bit.

"Mrs. Bradley...what should I do?" Mack asked looking at her.

Shayera bit her lip feeling her heart break at the lost look in Mack's eyes. "I will say what I always tell my kids, and Derek." She walked up to Mack and placed her hand on his shoulders. "Listen to your heart, and do what you believe is the best thing to do."

Mack looked at her blinking slowly, and smiled. "Thanks Mrs. Bradley."

"Please, call me Mrs. B" Shayera chuckled.

"To weird. Makes you sound like a Dj." Mack stated running off.

"It does not." Shayera blinked and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Shayera watched the group leave and run down to the base, logging into the computer and doing a search. "I know you're here somewhere you freak."

The golden ghost figure appeared and looked agh Shayera. "You're searching for Thrax?"

"I know he's here on earth." Shayera stated typing on the keyboard. "You will have to promise me something."

The golden ghostly figure looked at the young mother. "Of course."

* * *

Derek rode behind Rose and Mack leaning foreword. "So, you listen to my sister?"

"She's really good, just like how good you guys were fighting them." Mack stated smiling.

"Well thanks" Derek stated.

"I'm gonna give Shayera a piece of my mind." Andrew sighed.

"She'll give you a piece of the floor." Derek smirked.

"Mr. Hartford sorry again about doubting your story." Rose stated changing the subject.

"No worries Rose." Andrew smiled.

"There might be sir. I think we're in trouble." Spencer stated.

"Great." Derek smiled jumping out of the jeep.

"Derek wait!" Andrew called out.

"The lizards are behind us!" Will called out running towards Andrew and pulled Derek back. "Get back here kid. Besides who are these guys?"

"I don't think they're the welcoming committee." Dax stated looking at the white foot soldiers.

"We're going into big time guys." Andrew stated opening a suitcase. "These are your Overdrive trackers." He held it out to the group. "These are what morphs you into power rangers. Overdrive Accelerate is the activation code."

Derek nodded looking at the morpher and then at the white foot soldiers. "I'm green right?"

"Why are you so upsets with the color green?" Ronny questioned.

Derek shrugged and ran off with the others. "I'm not waiting for you guys!"

"Kid seriously!" Will called out. "Stop!"

Derek stopped and allowed the others to catch up. "Fine, but I'm not waiting for Hartford."

"I hear you, come on guys lets do it."

"Overdrive Accelerate!"

Derek jumped a bit looking at his green suite. "Nice." He looked up and saw the others running. "Hey wait for me!" He ran off after them.

* * *

Shayera watched the news seeing lava flowing through the city. "Come on rangers...you can do it." Turning her head she picked up her cell phone and saw it was Nick. Sighing the young mother picked up. "Nick?"

"Me, mom and dad are watching the news. Are you okay? Your not near the lava are you?" Nick asked.

"Nick tell them I'm fine and that my house isn't near the city." Shayera smiled.

"Alright, want me to spread the word?"

"Yeah thanks Nick." Shayera smiled and hung up.

* * *

Derek helped some people to a safe place watching Will and Mack do the same. "Guys over here!"

"Go lead them to higher ground Derek we'll get the rest!" Will called out.

"Right." Derek nodded and ran up helping the others move up. "Hurry get to higher ground!"

Will and Mack ran next to Derek watching the Lava get closer. "Great now what?"

"Will get your Slam Hammer out." Derek stated looking at Mack and Will. "IF you manage to make a crack in the earth surface then-"

"Then the lava will flow in! Great idea Derek!" Mack praised.

"Right!" Will summoned his slam hammer and hit it on the ground creating a crack in the surface.

* * *

"Great job Rangers." Shayera smiled watching the TV. "Good thinking."

* * *

"We did what Moltor asked us to do. Be heroes!" Dax stated smiling.

Shayera chuckled and wrapped her arm around Derek's shoulder. "I'm proud of you rangers, great job."

"Thank you Mrs. Bradley." Rose smiled.

"But the bad guys got away." Will stated.

"Yes." Shayera said cutting Andrew off. "They did, but sometimes the citizen's lives comes more important than the bad guys."

"Besides, there will come another day to get them." Andrew smiled. "But today you guys were great."

"Especially Mack." Derek stated smiling at the red ranger.

"Yeah, he lead everyone into victory saving everyone skin's including yours." Rose said.

"Yes, great job Mack." Andrew stated. "You wanted to be a ranger and you were one. Now it's time to put away that fantasy." He walked foreword and reached for the tracker. "I'll take that."

* * *

"Andrew Hartford!" Shayera yelled walking into the man's office. "You can not possibly take that thing away from you son! HE is a great red ranger!"

"SHAYERA!" Andrew yelled back turning towards the young woman. "He's my son and I will not allow him to be pulled into this life!"

"Well guess what!" Shayera growled walking towards him. "You don't."

"What do you mean?" Andrew questioned.

"I help you create those morphers by e-mail telling you what you need to know! I even told you, that the power in those morphers. You don't choose it the power chooses you!" She dug her finger into his chest narrowing her brown eyes. "That morpher chose Mack to be the red ranger!"

"You don't know how it feels!" Andrew yelled.

"Yes I do!" Shayera growled slapping Andrew hard in the face causing him to turn his head towards the left. "I didn't want my little brother be a power ranger knowing the chances of him being hurt turning evil or worse! But I know that I have no say in it! The power chose him! I can't change it now! You have to let go and let Mack do what he needs to do and that is to lead this team! This team that is put together cause of your stupid actions!"

Andrew head slowly moved back looking at the young mother's red face. "Shayera..."

"No. I told you, that you don't choose it...it chooses you. If you can't accept that then let the whole world go burn." Shayera growled.

"How touching!"

Andrew looked up and Shayera turned around moving back. "Oh great."

"I'll go take the real crown now."

Shayera got in a fighting position. "Over my dead body."

"Gladly." Moltor smiled. "Lava lizards!"

* * *

Clift hanger anyone?

Sorry couldn't resist, but like before this was getting a bit long so split it again.

How many of you enjoyed Shayera's outburst? I know I did.

Hopefully next chapter will put the end to this loooooooong intro, and get on with the story.

Check out my poll please and leave a review.

See you guys next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Kick it into Overdrive pt 3

Hey guys! Here's the fourth chapter! You may hate or love me I don't know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

* * *

Chapter 4:

Kick it into Overdrive pt. 3

Mack watched Derek as he meditated under a tree. The young boy looked down not realizing Spencer was behind him.

"What no book?" Spencer asked Mack.

"I don't feel like it today." Mack bluntly stated. "I guess I'm just tired of reading about everyone else's adventures."

Spencer walked down the stairs and took out the handkerchief in his pocket and gently sat it down on the brick steps. "Nasty place the outdoors, and I'm getting the handkerchief Mrs. Bradley made for me. Oh what a pity."

Mack smiled softly and shook his head.

Spencer sat down and looked at Mack. "Mack. I can see your upset, the same thing with Derek." The butler stated nodding towards the young Oliver.

Mack looked at Spencer. "I'm not upset, and Derek is sitting under a tree...sleeping. I'm confused. My father kept me sheltered my whole life, and now the one chance I have to prove my self. I do and he takes it away."

Spencer sighed and looked down. "Look." He started. "I know you don't understand this but he's only doing this to protect you. Your father is the most fearless man I have ever met. There's only one thing I know he's afraid of. Losing you." Spencer stated looking at Mack. "Among his treasures and items you...are the most irreplaceable."

"Then what about Derek and Mrs. Bradley?" Mack questioned.

"When I first met Mrs. Bradley, she was a woman who will do anything for her family." Spencer stated looking at Derek. "I know it may seem unfair to you that she's allowing Derek to do this, but...she told me that she didn't want to send him away." Spencer sighed. "At first she was gonna tell your father to find a different boy, that's not in her family."

"What stopped her?" Mack frowned.

"The fear the Derek will hate her for the rest of her life." Spencer said. "From what she told me, she help raise Derek when her mother was pregnant. She has this close relationship with Derek and the thought of him hating her was far more painful than the idea of him leaving her. That's the same for your father. Derek may be one of Mrs. Bradley's prize things, but she can never bear the idea of him hating her."

Mack looked down and then at Derek. "I see...so dad and Mrs. Bradley are kinda the same but...Mrs. Bradley knows when to let go."

"In a sense yes." Spencer nodded. He watched Mack run in and looked at Derek. "So what I said true?"

"Along the lines yeah." Derek smiled opening his eyes looking at the butler. "She told you all that?"

"Well, along with your family history and the Pai Zhuq yes. But I know better than to tell Mack and the others without her permission." Spencer smiled.

Derek smiled and looked down. "Yeah. "

* * *

"Let me go you freak!" Shayera growled struggling against the restraints on her and glared at Moltor. "Hey! The only one who can push that guy around is me!"

"Good to know you care for me Shayera." Andrew groaned laying on the ground.

Shayera rolled her eyes when a men looking like a messed up frozen reptile walk in. "Oh great, family reunion. Just what we need."

"Shut it you!" Moltor growled at Shayera. He then looked at Flurious. "Ah brother your sincerity shines through as always."

"Who are your guests?" Flurious questioned looking at Shayera. "Especially that lovely woman tied up there."

"Oh you got to be kidding me right." Shayera groaned. "Ice breath, sorry your not my type and plus. I'm married."

"No one special." Moltor stated.

Andrew stood up looking at Flurious. "I'm Andrew Hartford, and that's Shayera Bradley. I demand we both be released."

"Andrew Hartford. You're the one who found the crown." Flurious stated and looked at Shayera. "And you must be the lovely rising sorceress from earth's ice ninja academy."

"Oh great you know about that too huh?" Shayera rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'm the last Ice ninja and a sorceress...kind of."

"None the less, I see my brother has persuaded you and Andrew Hartford into helping him." Flurious stated.

"We're not helping him." Andrew stated. "And we are not gonna help you."

"Very smart of you Moltor, if he found the crown then perhaps he can help us find the jewels and with the last ice ninja we can have her use her magic and get them quicker."

"Now I see how Clare felt with Koragg..." Shayera grumbled.

"Us?" Moltor questioned but quickly nodded his head. "O-Of course us."

"Good." Flurious nodded and started to walk away. "Perhaps I will join you later when it's not hot." He looked at Shayera and smiled at her. "I would take you with me, but I'm not ready to have woman in my domain quite yet. Make no mistakes I will come and get you again Ice Ninja."

Andrew looked down at Shayera with a raised eyebrow. "When were you gonna tell me you were a sorceress?"

"Umm..never?" Shayera smiled but yelped when Moltor picked her up over his shoulders. "Hey let me go!"

* * *

"They're gone and my dad's office is trashed. It gotta be those lava freaks that took him." Mack growled out.

"At least he has his locator watch." Spencer stated. "That is if he hasn't broken it already."

"I can try to sense Shay by animal spirit." Derek stated crossing his arms, "but I'm not strong enough to do it if we're this far apart."

"I'll start a search pattern starting with the west coast grid." Rose spoke up. "I can widen it if necessary."

"Mrs. Bradley also said if she is ever taken with Sir, then we can call the Silver Guardians if needed." Spencer added.

"Who they?" Dax asked.

"Its kind alike a police force that deals in Power Rangers business I guess you can say." Derek said. "My older brother and 2 uncle works there, but neither knows about me being a ranger, so it might not be a good idea to do it right away."

"Don't worry Mack we're gonna get your dad back." Dax stated patting Mack's shoulder.

"Same with you Derek." Ronny spoke up. "We'll find your sister."

"Thanks." Mack stated. "Wish he hadn't taken red's tracker."

"Ah yes." Spencer started looking up. "The tracker. What a pity it's in your father's office. Locked in a full prove safe. Impossible to crack" He said looking at Will. "Impossible."

* * *

"So...your mom is a sorceress? Making you half but still able to use magic?" Andrew asked Shayera.

"Yup." The young ninja nodded her head. "I honestly didn't know but I've been exposed to magic for a long time since I went to the Ice Ninja Academy and it's based on magic." She sighed cracking her neck a bit. "I've been getting better at using magic, but not all to great."

"Are you lying?" Andrew asked.

"No..."

* * *

"_Wait...so you're saying I'm the next ice sorceress?" Shayera asked her mother and aunt. "Or are you just pulling my leg?"_

_"Half right half wrong." Kim said. "You have the potential to be the next ice sorceress."_

_"But because of your direct blood relation to your mother who is the original holder of the mist and fog titan, that blocks your path." Udonna added._

_"Okay, but what does that mean in my terms of magic?" Shayera asked._

_"It's unstable." Kim deadpanned. "Unless you learn how to control it, which thanks to Pai Zhuq it gave you a head start to it."_

_"Okay...so unstable magic, animal spirit keeps it at bay, I have potential of being the next ice sorceress but can't cause of the fog titan." Shayera summarized. "So...is that it?"_

_"Yeah."_

* * *

_"Mommy, where did my snowman go?" Diana asked her mother._

_"I'm not su...you just want to see mommy use her magic and make it appear don't you." Shayera smiled._

_Diana looked down blushing. "Yes mommy."_

_The mother chuckled and held up her hand, silver sparkles appeared and the snowman landed in her hands. "Now remember Diana. Mommy can't and won't use her magic all the time." She kissed her daughter's head. "It's not something you can play with."_

_"I understand mommy." Diana smiled. "That why Mama won't use it all the time either."_

_"Right."_

* * *

"You're lying." Andrew stated.

"I am not." Shayera frowned.

"Either way come here you sorceress." Moltor growled pulling the tied Shayera up and pushing her close to the ledge. "You're gonna use your magic and find the first jewel."

"I'm not helping you." Shayera growled.

"Oh is that so? Lava lizards let's persuade her." Moltor laugh.

"Wait! Let me go!" Andrew yelled struggling against the lizards as they pulled him close to the edge.

"Well? What will it be?" Moltor laughed looking at Shayera.

"We'll never help you." Shayera growled.

Not liking the answer Moltor threw one of the spare lava lizards into the pit. "You and your friend will be next."

Shayera bit her lip, and saw the lava lizard climb back up. "Oh boy..."

"Lava lizards can survive melted lava. Now." He reached for Spencer. "Lets see if he can!" Pulling the older man foreword and throws him into the pit.

"Andrew!"

Suddenly Dax appeared using the zip liner and grabbed Andrew in mid fall landing safely on the ground. "That was the same stunt I did in 'A king for a day' but only that time I saved a beautiful princess"

"Yes I saw that movie. I don't remember you being in it." Andrew stated.

"Story of my life." Dax nodded.

"Now would you leave your friend here?" Moltor laughed holding Shayera close chocking her.

"Shay!" Andrew growled.

"I can handle myself just get out of here!" Shayera chocked out.

"I don't think so." Dax said and started to jump around kicking the lava lizards.

Using this as her advantage, Shayera concentrated and froze the restraints on her wrist and head butted Moltor hard. Smiling the young mother looked at Andrew. "I'll see you at the flip side." With that she disappeared in silver dust.

Dax blinked and stood next to Andrew. "She can do that?"

"I suppose come on!" Andrew yelled running out with Dax.

* * *

"Guys...where's Shay?" Derek asked looking at Andrew and Dax.

"Well...you wouldn't believe it Derek. Your sister, she...she disappeared in silver sparkles! It was amazing!"

Ronny blinked and shook her head. "What?"

"You...telling me my sister used magic?" Derek blinked and turned around, meeting his sister's light brown eyes staring at his. "Sis..."

"I did use magic and now I feel stupid." Shayera groaned slapping her head with her hand.

"Shayera you were in panic, you really had no other choice." Andrew stated.

"But sti-"

Just then Moltor jumped landing in front of the group. "You'll never escape this island!"

"Great. Here comes Hot head again." Ronny complained pushing a lava lizard off of her.

Shayera smiled watching Mack, Dax, and Derek running towards the group. She placed her hand on Andrew's shoulder. "It's okay, he'll be fine."

"I can't help but worry..." Andrew sighed.

* * *

"Ready?" Mack asked holding up his tracker.

"Ready!"

"Overdrive Accelerate!"

* * *

"Thank goodness you and Mrs. Bradley are alright." Spencer smiled walking with Andrew and Shayera. "I was really starting to get worried about you two."

"Spencer are you turning in a softy in your old age?" Andrew asked smiling.

"Never sir." Spencer stated earning a laugh from everyone.

Shayera smiled and walked to the counsel typing on it just as the alarm went off and a monster appeared on the screen. "Oh great...zords."

Derek grabbed his case before anyone. "Well Ronny seems like I'm more excited then you are."

"Oh shut it." Ronny smiled picking up hers and the others follows.

"Mack." Andrew called out to his son. "Be careful."

Mack smiled and nodded his head. "Come on rangers!"

"He'll be fine Andrew. Have faith in him." Shayera smiled.

* * *

After the finishing blow, Shayera looked at Andrew and smiled. "Told you."

"Mrs. Bradley was right, Mack has the fine skills of being a ranger sir." Spencer smiled.

"Don't you have some silver wear to polish or something?" Andrew asked looking at the screen worried.

* * *

After the battle Shayera smiled watching Mack get his genes re-sequence. "Well, there's the official red ranger and I need to head home."

"Wait your not staying Mrs. Bradley?" Mack asked still glowing red.

"I can't sadly. I still have twins and triplets to watch over." She smiled softly and hugged Derek close. "Call me if you ever need help."

"Of course Mrs. Bradley." Spencer smiled watching the mother walk off. "Derek, your lucky to have such a nice sister."

"Yeah sure." Derek smiled looking at Mack. "so how you feel?"

"The same." Mack said.

"Don't worry it'll take time for it to kick in." Ronny smiled.

* * *

"Shayera wait." Andrew called out to Shayera.

Turning around the young mother raised an eyebrow. "I need to head home Andrew, I've been gone to long."

"I understand, but thank you." He smiled. "Really thank you for your help, and be careful you never know when Flurious will attack and take you."

"I'm aware of that, thanks." Shayera smiled. "Now go and be with your team." She got in and started to car waving good-bye the former ranger drove off.

"Yeah...still be careful Shay...if what Flurious said was true then we have more things to worry about other than the jewels."

* * *

Derek leaned against the door listening to the convocation and looked down biting his lips. "No way am I letting my sister be turned into some villain play toy."

* * *

So what you think?

You hate me or not?

How many like the idea of Shayera being the baddie's top list of 'I want her'? Poor Shay right?

That the end of the intro and now onto the rest of the story!

See you all next time!

Don't forget to check out my poll!


	5. Chapter 5: The Underwater World

Hey guys! So this chapter is longer than the others, I've decided to break my words limit.

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers.

* * *

Chapter 5:

The Underwater World

"So you've been good to your mom and dad Dil?" Derek questioned walking with the other rangers outside.

"Yeah, Uncle Der. We've been good, can't say the same for Ace." Dillon said.

"Alright, talk with you later Dil."

"Okay bye." Dil said.

Smiling Derek hanged up putting his phone away. He looked up and blinked seeing Ronny and Rose smiling at him. "What?"

"Uncle Derek is such a good uncle he's gonna check up on his nephews." Ronny smiled wrapping her arm around the green ranger's shoulders.

"How sweet." Rose smiled holding the book.

"Really? Your into some guy who cares for kids?" Will asked and shook his head. "Besides it's a waste of man power. Why would Andrew send all 5 of us to get a secret book when I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself."

"Dude, it's probably to get to know each other." Derek said. "I mean we all came from different lives, I mean me and Mack may have seen each other but never really talked till now."

"Yeah, Mrs. Bradley is a close friend to my dad, so when ever she came over I got to talk with her and she told me of some of her adventures." Mack smiled. "Apparently there's an island that comes to surface every 200 years."

"Wait she's been to Vertigo Island?" Rose asked and smiled. "Amazing!" She blinked looking at everyone. "Wha..." Shaking her head Rose looked at Will. "Anyways, like what Derek said, think of it like a filed trip."

"Yeah, knowing my dad he has a reason for everything." Mack said smiling.

"Hey guys check this out!" Dax called out doing a handstand on a board and walking across it then a cartwheel, and landing on his feet.

"Nice." Derek smiled. "I think Shay can teach you some moves."

"She can?" Dax blinked.

"Gymnastic champ." Derek summarized.

"Speaking of Mrs. B." Ronny said pointing towards a flower stall. "Isn't that her?"

The others looked over and sure enough there stood Shayera with her twins and a dark blue three-passenger stroller. Smiling the rangers all ran up to the young mother who was currently handing a bottle of juice to one of her children.

"Mrs. B!" Ronny called out getting her attention.

"Hey Mrs. Bradley." Mack smiled.

Smiling Shayera stood up and watched the twins ran towards Derek. "Hey there guys, what you all up to?"

"Getting some book for Andrew." Will stated.

"Oh my god, Derek are these your nieces and nephews?" Ronny asked looking at the triplets.

Derek smiled. "Yup, Dil, Anna say hi to them."

Rose turned and smiled at the twins bending down. "Hi, I'm Rose."

Diana smiled looking at her. "I'm Diana, and this here is frosty." She smiled holding up her snowman.

"I'm Dillon." The older brother smiled at her.

Ronny smiled and walked towards them bending down. "Hi Dillon, Diana. I'm Ronny."

Shayera smiled and pulled the sunshade off that was covering the triplets. "Derek come introduce them to the triplets."

"There's more." Dax smiled and ran to them.

"Oh my god they are so cute!" Rose squealed with Ronny walking towards them. "How old are they?"

"They're 3. I would have them walk around but I know they would complain, especially Tenaya, I feel more safe if she's in a stroller when we're outside the house." Shayera stated carefully handing Tenaya a bottle of juice.

"Wait why?" Mack asked blinking.

"She was born blind, and Shay is an over protective mother." Derek stated smirking.

"Aw." Ronny frowned.

Dax smiled and started to do some tricks earning laughs from Markus and Ace. Hearing her two brothers laughs Tenaya started to giggle also. "Hey, they like me."

"Sure they do Dax." Ronny smiled. "I mean you're doing tricks, really cool ones in fact."

"Yeah, knowing Markus and Ace they find anything funny, and once Tenaya hears them both laugh she joins in." Derek explained.

"Really?" Ronny blinked.

"Yeah, I guess you can say they have a special connection." Rose stated. "Some twins or triplets have this weird connection that no one can really explain."

"It's stronger considering they have magic in their blood." Shayera smiled and took the juice bottle Ace was holding up. "All done?"

"Yea mommy." Ace stated in a quiet voice earning aw's from the two girls.

"They are so cute." Ronny smiled looking at Derek who was struggling with the twins who wanted to be held. "And that doesn't help with the cuteness."

"I'm saying." Mack smiled. "Today has passed the cuteness overdrive."

Will rolled his eyes. "Really guys, they're just kids you see them around all the time."

"Not as cute as these 5!" Dax smiled.

"I agree." Ronny smiled. "They are just so cute!"

"I've seen a lot of kids, but these 5 broke my cute meter." Rose smiled.

"I'm glad you guys are enjoying yourselves." Derek groaned and looked at the twins. "Get off me please?"

"No."

The other 4 rangers laughed at the green ranger's misfortune. "Oh come on Derek they miss you." Rose cooed.

"Yeah, they want some time with they're Uncle Derek." Ronny smiled.

Will blinked and placed a finger to his ear hearing screaming and turned his head, then started to run off.

"Wait Will!" Ronny cried out.

"Come on guys!" Mack stated running after the black ranger.

"Okay guys, I have to run, I'll all later." Derek smiled and ran off after his team.

"Bye Uncle Derek!" The twins called out.

"Bye bye..." The triplets said.

Smiling Shayera looked at her kids. "Want to continue looking for Daddy's birthday present then pick up your Uncle Blake and Aunt Tori?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Derek stopped behind Mack and Dax looking at Will. "Idiot..."

"Hey what's the big idea running off without us?" Ronny asked looking at the group then at Will.

All Will could do was smile and said, "Sorry guys, but I'm use to working alone. What can I say? I'm a one man show." He smiled and walked off passing the group.

Derek glared at Will and got ready to punch him when Mack held him back. "Don't Derek, he'll learn."

"Oh he'll learn once Shay or Des gets a hold on him." Derek growled.

"Seems like you know team work and ranger business." Dax said looking at the green ranger.

"Ranger business is my family business." Derek stated looking around. "My parents, uncles and aunts, and my older siblings and their partners were all part of a ranger team."

"Now it's your turn." Rose stated smiling softly. "So with Will acting like this is hitting a nerve."

"You have no idea." The green ranger stated looking away.

* * *

"Oh good your back." Andrew smiled looking at the group. "While using the satellite to scan the ocean floor. I think I found something of interest."

Will blinked holding book, he looked down at it then at Andrew stating, "That's the same book."

Andrew looked down at the book in his hands.

"You sent us to get a book you already heave." Will chuckled holding up the book.

Andrew moved back a bit looking at the book. "I thought I misplaced it, but thanks anyways." He smiled taking the book from Will.

"What you find dad?" Mack asked his father.

"Atlantis?" Rose asked excitement laced in her voice.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think so." Andrew stated looking at the screen. "Look at this." He ran back to the globe placing his hand on it. "These ruins are over 10,000 years old."

"So what my socks are that old." Ronny said.

"Derek have anything to say to this?" Andrew asked the green ranger.

Derek looked up crossing his arms opening his mouth Will cut him off. "Andrew, he's just a kid what does he know."

"More than you think." Andrew smiled and nodded at Derek.

"Other than Pai Zhuq...oh there's the magical realm in Briarwood." Derek smiled. "I think Rootcore is the oldest tree there."

Andrew nodded and looked at the screen saying, "I had Shayera's permission along with Desmond to analyze that tree, turns out it's as old as this." He looked at Derek and chuckled. "In all honesty I was expecting you to say something else."

"Oh, like that place might just lie to us and make us way to excited?" Derek blinked.

Andrew chuckled and shook his head.

"Atlantis was the domain of Neptune, the god of the sea." Rose said.

"And a possibly resting place for one of the jewels" Andrew said. "I'm getting a really faint jewel signature here." He explained pointing at screen where it glowed light purple.

"Looks like we're going swimming." Dax announced.

"I'll go alone it'll be much faster." Will states.

"Hey, no way hotshot." Ronny said. "I'm going too..." She then muttered.

"Enough you all go together. It's dangerous out there will you'll need your team." Andrew explained.

"But" will started.

"Will, you don't work alone anymore. If you find something down there use your tracker scenery program to scan for the jewels." Andrew explained. "I'll fuel the shark, and a flight plan is programmed into the mainframe. Stick to the flight plan, you don't want either Flurious or Moltor following you."

"Just uh...one question." Dax said raising his hand. "What happens if we don't work as a team?"

Andrew smiled and nodded his head. "Good question Dax." He looked at the group. "I'll call Shayera and she can do some training exercises with you guys."

"That doesn't sound to bad." Will chuckled. "You're just trying to scare us."

Andrew raised an eyebrow and nodded towards Derek. "There's an example right there."

"What?" Will asked turning around.

Derek had his shirt pulled up showing still healing bruises and some scares on his back. "Here you go."

"Oh my god...Derek what happened?" Ronny asked looking at Derek's back.

"Shay's training exercises, most of it are trust. I had to trust one of her old friends, and I didn't. I fell pretty hard on rocks. Then the others are me and her sparring." Derek explained.

"When...did this all occur?" Rose asked.

"A week before we got the message." Derek said pulling his shirt down. "And knowing her life, if Andrew tells her we don't work as a team. 10 times worse and she may actually show now mercy to us."

"Even to you? Her own little brother?" Mack asked.

Derek smiled and nodded. "Now let's go get that 'jewel'." He said putting air quotation around jewel running off.

Andrew chuckled shaking his head picking up his phone calling Shayera. "Hey Shay, are you free today?"

"No, today is my husband's birthday, I'm in the process of wrapping his presents." Shayera explained.

"Ah, I see. You need help from Spencer?" Andrew asked the young mother.

"I got it, but what did you need?" Shayera asked crying being heard over the phone. "Dillon who's crying!"

Andrew smiled. "I was just wondering if you could come in at one point at help the team with their team work, just in case."

"In case Will goes solo? Sure, excuse me I have to take care of my children." With that Shayera hung up the phone.

* * *

Sighing the young mother walked to the family room picking up a crying Ace. "Shhhh, shhh it's okay Ace mommy got you." The former ranger looked over at the couch at Dillon who was hugging a shaking Diana. "Dil what happened?"

"We were just playing then out of nowhere, Di had sparkles come out her hands, then the toys blasted..." Dillon explained.

Shayera widened her eyes and gently placed the now calm Ace. "Dil go comfort Markus and Tenaya, let me take care of Diana okay?"

Dillon was hesitant, but knowing better than to disobey his mother, the young boy pulled away gently, pulling Diana's hand off his shirt he ran towards his younger sibling.

Carefully, the young mother sat next to Diana and pulled her close moving some strands of her dirty blonde hair. "Anna, Anna look at me your not in trouble."

Diana looked up at her mother her lips trembling and brown eyes wide. "I didn't mean to mommy I-"

"Hey, hey hey." Shayera smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. "It was an accident, you didn't mean to I know."

Diana leaned against the comfort of her mother's chest and curled up crying once again.

* * *

Derek stumbled on the sand looking around, and glared at Will. "Idiot..."

"Spencer send the zords." Will said through his tracker.

"Next time you want to take a detour, you might want to tell the rest of us." Dax said smiling before he fell over.

Derek sighed and walked up to Dax helping him up. "Up you go buddy. Come on."

"I'm not your nephew.." Dax said blinking slowly.

Raising an eyebrow the green ranger dropped Dax back onto the sand. "Okay."

* * *

Derek leaned against his chair in his zord looking at the monitor.

"Be careful guys those ruins are over 10,000 years old." Mack said warning Rose, Will and Ronny.

The screen changed from Mack to Dax, "You guys don't want to upset Neptune the god of the sea."

Nodding Derek spoke up, "Yeah, and whatever you do if you find something in there tell the rest of us. Please?"

"Or anyone else for that matter." Ronny said.

"Please I don't believe in myths." Will stated.

Derek shook his head. "Well start opening your mind Will cause myths exist just like magic does. Heck my parents took orders from a giant floating head in a tube."

"Now that sounds awesome." Dax said nodding his head. "What happened to him?"

"He died."

"Anyways..." Mack said getting the ranger's attention. "Remember guys, you're looking for the great temple. The jewel should be inside."

"Or not." Derek added.

"So negative." Dax chuckled.

"Will take Ronny with you." Mack said interrupting the blue and green ranger's discussion. "Just in case something goes wrong."

"Oh something will go wrong." Derek added.

"Okay Derek, how do you watch your niece and nephew if you're so negative." Rose questioned.

"Oh, I'm only doubting Will since he thinks he's such a hotshot." Derek added. "I mean we are a team, we need to work together as a team."

"Says the man who has no trust in his team." Dax added.

"But still...Derek has a point." Rose sighed.

"I do?" Derek asked.

"He do?" Dax also asked at the same time as Derek.

"Yeah, I'm worried about Will." Rose admitted placing her hand where her cheek was.

"He'll be fine he's just use to working alone." Mack said.

"I suppose every team has a problem with their team in the beginning." Derek sighed shaking his head.

"See, we're still normal." Dax smiled.

"No, other teams did not have their genes scrambled, we are not normal. At all." Derek said.

"Hey you didn't get your genes scrambled." Dax added.

"Yeah, but you guys did so we are not a normal team." Derek said.

"Okay other than the genes scrambled how are we not a normal team?" Dax asked leaning foreword. "I'm curious."

"Well one, we have a thief Will. Two we have a racecar champion Ronny. Three we have a genius...well that's usually normal but Rose. Four we have a stunt man you Dax. Five we have our mentor's kid who didn't know what going on Mack. Then sixth we have a kid who's gonna be sent to Pai Zhuq to finish their training and came from a long line of Power Rangers and as a mom who is a sorceress, Me." Derek listed off holding six fingers.

Dax nodded his head. "Yeah...yeah I see your point."

"You also forgot to mention your sister is a famous dress maker." Mack added.

"That, my cousin married a ninja sensei's son...my dad was fossilized." Derek said looking up. "Dad and mom were both turned evil...Hunter and Blake both were evil...Shay was turned evil by a beam then got hit by steam on Vertigo Island...then Trent thanks to the white dino gem and Desmond thanks to space ninja same with Tori the wife of Blake Hunter's brother...Uncle Leanbow thanks to the dark master...Shay again thanks to Koragg...and Nick thanks to the dark master...I think that's all of it." Derek listed off.

"I think...your family has a problem..." Dax said. "Whose next you?"

"Well I'm wearing green...and usually in the family something bad happens to us when we wear a color that is close to our families history so yeah I think I may be next." Derek said nodding his head.

"Be positive Derek, don't think like that." Rose said.

Suddenly the ground started to shake, and Derek sat up. "What the."

"I think they're in trouble." Mack stated.

"The whole place is rising up." Dax said.

"Get me out of here!" Rose cried out

Derek blinked looking at the rising statue, and shook his head. "Wow..."

"I'm going in!" Mack called out driving towards the place with his zord.

"Careful Mack who knows what's in there now." Derek stated.

* * *

Derek ran over with Dax and Rose towards the dump. "There!"

"I've lived in some dumps but this is ridiculous!" Ronny stated.

"Will Ronny!" Mack called out standing on his zord. "You guys alright?"

"Yeah, I had it under control!" Will complained.

"That was under control?" Derek whispered to Dax.

"Yeah...if that was under control then I hate to see trouble." Dax said.

"Dax." Will sighed sliding down the hill. "I've been doing this sort of thing for a long time."

"It's not the same." Derek muttered under his breath.

"Okay things don't always go as expected." Will said looing out towards the ocean. "You have to be ready to improvise."

Ronny grunted standing up and ran towards the black ranger. "Improvised? Is that what you call it."

Will shushed the yellow ranger looking at her. "Ronny..."

"So what about the jewel?" Mack asked looking at Rose and Derek.

Derek held his hands out towards Rose. "Your turn, I'm just gonna put negatives in it."

"Like you've been doing?" Dax asked the green ranger.

"Well, I guess we can assume the temple is bobby trapped." Rose stated. "We should go together."

Derek blinked watching the black and yellow ranger run past him Rose and Dax. "What 'together' does he not understand?"

"I think the 'gether' part." Dax sighed.

"Come on." Mack stated chasing after them.

* * *

Derek ran with the other rangers towards the secret passage and blinked looking around. "Ooo...lava. Great."

"I know right?" Dax said jokingly.

"Guys no time for that come on." Mack called out to the blue and green ranger running across the slim black walkway.

"I don't feel safe..." Derek grumbled running after the leader, just when the walkway started to crumble. "Oh just our luck!"

Derek rolled on the ground while the others stopped breathing heavily. He pointed at Mack getting the red rangers attention. "Next time...lets swing."

Dax chuckled and looked at the blue cocoon. "I don't know what it is, but it's definitely something."

"It's from Neptune. Dax scan it." Rose said.

Dax took out his tracker and scan the cocoon. "86, that's a high reading."

"Great, can we leave now?" Derek asked standing up with the help of Ronny.

"Okay." Dax shrugged reaching for the cocoon, inches away the blue cocoon glowed and flew off multiplying itself.

Derek leaned against the wall listening to the two talk. "We don't have time to figure it out. Mack, blast it."

Mack nodded. "Right." Grabbing one of the cocoons the red ranger pushed it foreword causing multiple explosions.

"Cool, great job on connecting life with a book." Derek smiled at Mack.

"Thanks Derek, in fact thank Mrs. Bradley she told me listen to my heart." Mack nodded.

"Maybe Will should talk with Mrs. B" Ronny said.

Will shook his head. "I was figuring it out, and Derek is just a kid should you really listen to him?"

"I'm right here." Derek sighed.

"Look Will your not the only one on this team." Mack said.

"Maybe I should be." The black ranger said turning around he accidently pushed Ronny to close to the edge.

"Ronny!"

Turning around the black ranger jumped and used his zip liner to catch the yellow ranger, while swinging, Ronny grabbed the real cocoon.

Derek nodded his head and turned away. "Okay, now what?"

Mack looked at the three rangers and stated, "You three fine another way across and meet us outside."

"Got it!"

* * *

After the adventure the group found out what they found was just a map. Now Derek was laying on the couch taking a small nap, he didn't realize Will was walking towards him. "Hey Derek."

Opening one eyes, the green ranger looked up. "Yeah Will?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Will said placing his hands on the couch. "I'm just use to working alone and not with someone whose...younger than me."

Derek smiled and sat up holding his hand out. "Every team has their issues. I guess ours is the idea I'm only 16."

"Wait...your 16? Will asked blinking his eyes. "I thought you were like 14 or 15!"

"I turned 16 6 months ago..." Derek said nodding his head. "Do I seriously look that young?"

Will shook his head and turned away. "I can't believe this...our green ranger is 16..." The black ranger shook his head and walked off.

Derek raised an eyebrow and shrugged going back to sleep.

* * *

Hey guys so there's the next looooooong chapter.

You like?

What you think of Diana and her growing magic?

If you were wondering what Derek's age was well there you go! He's 16 years old, pretty decent age to be a ranger right?

You like the conversation between Derek and Dax?

See you all later! I can officially say no chapter tomorrow, for those who live in the U.S happy early Independence Day!

Check out my poll!

_And a little hint...Diana's magic does have a major roll to play in some later stories I have planned out yes, after all the ranger things there will be a cross over story with this lovely series I'm holding so dear to my heart. What crossover you all have to guess!_


	6. Chapter 6: Heart of Blue

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry that it's short, and not much of the episode, i honestly hated this episode. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

* * *

Chapter 6:

Heart of Blue

"So Diana accessed her magic?" Clare asked dropping the books.

"Yeah...and the worst time too...Tori is going into labor, then the next day I have to go meet with the master Mao and Pai Zhuq with Desmond and talk about Derek and Hunter has work...leaving no time at all"

"Derek knows how to read these, he can help train Diana or...help her read it." Clare smiled sadly. "I'm so sorry I can't help her Shay but-"

"Briarwood needs you, I understand." Shayera smiled and hugged her cousin tight. "This is more than enough help Clare, thank you."

Clare smiled and waved good-bye before she disappeared. Shayera looked down at the books and got a duffel bag. "Kids! Go get pack I'm dropping you off at Mister Hartford's!"

* * *

"So. What do you think is inside the scroll?" Andrew asked.

"Only one way to find out." Ronny started excited. "Pop that puppy open."

Derek watched tilting his head to the side. "Rip off?"

"Stop being so negative." Dax stated looking at the green ranger.

Andrew slowly opened the scroll and asked, "Anyone know what it is?"

"Helicopter." Ronny stated looking at it.

"Helicopter? Really?" Will chuckled

Derek chuckled watching the group yell he then looked at Rose. "Figured it out?"

"Yeah you?" Rose asked looking at the green ranger.

"Yup. You want to do the honors or should I?" Derek asked looking at the scroll then at the pink ranger.

"I'll get their attention and you do it, just fo-"

"Fold two pieces of the top and the bottom." Derek smiled.

"Bingo." Rose looked at the group and whistled getting their attention.

Nodding Derek leaned over and folded the top showing a blade, and then he folded the bottom showing a handle. "There we go."

"Look familiar?" Rose asked the group.

"It's a sword!" Ronny exclaimed.

"To be precise it's Neptune sword." Shayera stated walking down the stairs getting the rangers attention. She smiled and stood next to Spencer. "The sword of Neptune belonged to the god of the sea, it's made up of 3 scrolls."

Rose smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, great to see you again Mrs. Bradley."

"Good job Shay." Derek nodded.

"Thank you now, Andrew we need to talk." Shayera stated.

Blinking Andrew nodded and followed the mother to his office.

* * *

"What's wrong Shay? Did Flurious attack your house or Moltor did they get you-"

"My kids are fine." Shayera smiled. "My sister-in-law is giving birth tomorrow well more of induce but me and Hunter are going. Then the next day I'll be going to Pai Zhuq to talk with Master Mao along with my brother Desmond. Hunter has to go to work, and I was hoping you can watch the kids for us?"

"For how long?" Andrew asked.

"3 days at most?" Shayera smiled weakly. "Listen I know it's tad bit to late, but me and Hunter has to leave today and well...I would leave them with my parents but that's to far plus they have their own triplets and I do-"

"Shayera." Andrew smiled. "Say no more, I'll have Spencer open up nursery we have for when they came over that one time." Andrew nodded. "They'll be safe."

"Thank you, and Derek will help you with Tenaya, Markus and Ace loves Dax...but you-"

"Shayera, calm down." Andrew chuckled. "Your stressing. Again, just go get your kids and Spencer will play with them."

"Well...there's another thing. Diana magic has been...established."

"What."

Shayera nodded her head smiling weakly. "Yeah...I have books for her but Derek will have to teach her how to read it unless he already knows how then..."

"They'll be okay." Andrew smiled and walked off to the opening of his office. "Spencer! Open the nursery up! We got kid duty!"

Shayera rolled her eyes and smiled disappearing.

* * *

"Found the two missing scrolls?" Mack asked walking with Ronny towards Rose, Will, Derek and his father.

"Not yet I'm working on it." Andrew stated.

"Anyone seen Dax?" Rose asked.

Just then Dax slid down the poll landing on his back getting the other ranger's attention.

"Your suppose to use the poll." Ronny stated smiling.

"Sorry, I was uh...thinking about someone and forgot to use the poll." Dax stated laughing looking at the poll.

"Forgot?" Ronny asked and giggled a little. "Never mind."

"Oh yeah, Andrew why my sister need you?" Derek asked.

"Oh, just wanted a favor." Andrew smiled.

* * *

"So Dillon likes to roam around if he's not in the house he is either somewhere outside or with the rangers..." Shayera stated. "Ace likes to make a big mess when he eats, same with Markus. Tenaya is quiet but you'll have to let her feel the spoon so she'll know your gonna feed her. Usually Diana or Dillon feeds her. Diana likes to keep her snowman with her, and watch movies. Her magic kicked up so she'll have to train and read these." The mother patted the stack of books next to her. "The triplets can fall asleep anywhere, Dillon has a pocket watch and he likes to sleep with the music on. Diana's magic tends to give her dreams of the future and it scares her."

Spencer nodded his head writing all this information down. "Anything else I should know Mrs. Bradley?"

"Yes, when it comes to breakfast when it's pancakes, Dillon likes his a mickey-mouse shape, Diana likes hers a star. Markus likes Tigger, and Ace doesn't want a shape." Shayera listed off. "Now for snacks, Dillon likes hotdogs, Diana likes the dry sweet peas or yogurt. The triplets will eat anything, but I give them mix fruit." Shayera smiled and started to blink. "Oh no...I forgot to bring the food."

"Don't worry about that Mrs. Bradley." Spencer smiled and led the young mother to the kitchen showing her a white refrigerator. "This is has all vegan food." Spencer smiled showing her the label.

"Oh..."

* * *

Derek leaned against the truck waiting for Will with the other rangers. "So...guys you think we're gonna get caught?"

"Derek, you're so negative nock it off." Ronny stated looking at the green ranger.

"You should have seen him at the temple." Rose smiled. "Negative comment after another."

"I keep an open mind." Derek smiled. "Like Dax is gonna come then we get caught."

"Oh really?" Mack smiled.

Derek nodded and pointed at the blue ranger. "See, Dax."

* * *

"So some ground rules." Andrew stated looking at the 5 kids. "If you want anything from the top shelve ask me or Spencer. You can play where ever just tell me or Spencer."

"What if I need to practice outside?" Diana asked holding the book.

"Can you read that?" Andrew asked her back.

"Yeah. When I was with Auntie Udonna she help me read it Dillon really didn't do much." Diana blinked.

Dillon pouted, and looked at Andrew. "Didn't mean to, it was boring."

"I bet. Anyways, tell me or Spencer, one of us needs to be with you out there according to your mother." Andrew stated. "If you want food, the white refrigerator has the vegan food, then the pantry to the left has vegan snacks."

"Mister Andrew, what if you or grandpa Spencer isn't here, you're with Uncle Derek and his friends, what do we do?" Dillon questioned.

"Call us maybe?" Andrew asked and looked at the triplets. "Now if they want to leave the Nursery and play come as-"

"You or grandpa Spencer." The twins stated. "We get it."

Andrew smiled and nodded his head. "Okay, now if the rangers are doing anything up here don't distract them we are already having a problem with that with Dax and his lady. Now, don't come down the base without Spencer or me. Dillon."

"Okay."

Andrew nodded his head. "Good, now I have to go down to the base Spencer is in the kitchen getting your lunch ready. Is there any questions?"

"Can we play with the rangers if they not busy?" Markus asked.

"Of course." Andrew smiled and walked off. "Is Tenaya okay?"

"She scared, she doesn't know what to do in a new place." Diana said holding her little sister's hand. "Can we go to where the map is and I can practice there?"

"Of course." Andrew smiled and walked off.

Spencer walked over to the 5 children. "Your food is here, come along."

* * *

Diana blinked seeing Dax hugging Mira she tilted her head and frowned. "I don't like her."

"Why?" Dillon asked his twin sister.

"She evil..." Diana looked at her brother. "I feel weird with her."

Dillon nodded and smiled. "Okay, come on I wanna watch you practice."

Diana smiled and followed him to the hallway.

"Markus when that evil lady drop the scroll pick it up and I through this." Dillon told his younger brother.

"Okay!" Markus smiled and ran off to hide.

* * *

Diana looked over the book and looked at the book. She looked at Miratrix, taking a deep breath she used her slowly progressing magic and pushed a stool hitting Miratrix hard making her drop the scroll. Smiling Markus sneak over and took the scroll, then Dillon rolled the scroll tricking the woman.

Dax sighed and blinked seeing Markus holding a scroll. "Markus? What you doing here?"

"We help." Dillon smiled walking over with Diana.

Dax blinked and smiled looking at the three. "You...trick her...but why are you here?"

"Mommy went bye-bye to aunt Tori and uncle Blake." Diana stated smiling.

Dax smiled back and walked off. "I was so stupid..."

"But..we has it." Markus frowned holding the scroll up.

Dax smiled again and walked off. "Thanks you guys."

* * *

"I don't feel confident about leaving them with Andrew." Shayera frowned sitting next to her husband. "I know Derek there but..."

"They'll be fine Shay." Hunter smiled. "Just have faith in Andrew he'll keep the safe."

"But if Flurious finds out that I have kids then he's gonna take them and I'll have no choice but to agree and help him." Shayera frowned.

"Just think about Tori, and think about how bad it is that she'll get Epidural and Penicillin." Hunter smiled.

Shayera giggled and rolled her eyes at him. "Hey I had Epidural, it makes things numb...but it hurts when they put it in my back." Shayera frowned. "It hurt..."

Hunter chuckled and shook his head. "We'll be staying with them tonight. Great."

Shayera giggled and closed her eyes.

* * *

Later that night Shayera got the video call ready and looked at Tori and chuckled. "You ready?"

"No...I'm not ready...I know it' sonly one but this is worse than being knock down while in the zord!" Tori complained.

"It's not that bad." Shayera smiled.

"You did more times than any of us." Tori frowned.

Shayera shrugged and smiled.

* * *

"They are so cute...3 days with these kids." Ronny smiled. "You think we can bring them with us?"

"No way am I bringing my nieces and nephews on a trip!" Derek frowned. "Besides Shayera will kill me!"

Rose chuckled and bounced Tenaya lightly. "Well, I say this is the best thing we could get. 5 adorable children an-"

"Get off of me!" Will cried, struggling to get Dillon, Markus, and Ace off of him. "Seriously guys! Get off!"

"It's to fun!" Dillon laughed.

The other rangers looked at each other and laughed. "Aww, look at Will, being a big huge teddy bear!" Ronny joked.

"Yeah, guess his hearing can't save him from these kids." Mack smiled.

"Children." Spencer stated walking with Diana. "Your dinner is ready..."

"That'll wait, your mother is on video call, come on." Andrew smiled leading the 5 children down to the base.

Derek smiled and blinked. "Wait, Spencer why are they here any ways?"

"Mrs. Bradley's sister-in-law Tori Bradley will be going through induce labor tomorrow, and she would like Mrs. Bradley to be there as support seeing how she...went through this 5 times."

"Technically 2 times." Derek smiled. "First time twins, the second times triplets."

"Of course." Spencer smiled. "Still a lot of work."

Derek nodded and walked to the kitchen. "What you make them?"

"Mrs. Bradley gave me a recipe for her vegan green bean casserole. I decided to make it for the whole group." Spencer smiled.

"Vegan green bean casserole?" Will frowned. "I don't know, last time I ate vegan food, I had a terrible food poisoning."

"So your sister is vegan, that why you eat vegan too or is your whole family vegan?" Ronny asked.

"Just my sister, but since I live with her, I live with the diet." Derek smiled. "It's not bad, but she's good at cooking."

Rose smiled. "You know vegan diets are the hardest to keep up with especially with deserts."

"Well, Mrs. Bradley gave me a list." Spencer stated and opened a piece of paper that rolled down to the floor and pass the rangers. "Of...the children's favorite deserts. Let's see the top desert is...vegan crepes...then vegan...blueberry gelato. Then it goes on and on."

Dax picked up the bottom of the list and blinked. "The last one is...Mama's vegan sundae..."

"Is that what they call Mrs. B?" Ronny asked.

"No, Mama is my mom, their grandma, then Papa is grandpa." Derek stated smiling. "My mom complained that she was to young to be a grandma so they call her mama."

"That's cute." Rose smiled. "Is there anything else we should be aware of Spencer."

"Ah yes, Mrs. Bradley's recipes for breakfast." Spencer smiled and opened the paper, watching it roll down past Dax a little. "Then...the dinner." He took a deep breathe and opened it watching it roll all the way down to the end of the room. "There's one more." Spencer smiled and held it up.

"They're only staying 3 days." Will complained.

"Well, Mrs. Bradley is ready for the worse." Spencer smiled. "The worse is Flurious getting her."

The rangers all nodded and then looked at the map. "So...we gonna drown?" Derek asked.

"So negative!" Dax complained.

Ronny smiled and walked to the kitchen smelling the casserole. "Hey Will it doesn't look that bad." She smiled, picking up a bowl and took a scope. "Let's do it."

Derek chuckled and looks at the others. "Believe me, Shay's food is good."

* * *

There we go! I'm so sorry again it's short but it's here.

You think something bad is gonna happen to Shayera while she's away?

What you think of Diana getting her magic down?

Tell me what you think is gonna happen later down the road.

Did anyone figure out what the next series after this lovely one is?

Hint: It takes place 158 years after this story. Send me a PM if you figure it out, I already have the first chapter down, same with the Jungle Furry story!

Don't forget to look at my poll, that's going down in 4 days then a new one will be up.

See you all next time! Bye!


	7. Chapter 7: Weather or Not

Okay I'm just putting this out now. This chapter took me almost the whole day to write. Had to watch the episode at least 6 times just understand it, and I still didn't get it. So for those who was looking foreword to this chapter I'm sorry, I couldn't get the episode. I was about to give up on this chapter and move straight to Pirate in Pink, but I decided to go through it and see what came out. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers.

* * *

Chapter: 7

Weather or not

Desmond leaned back next to Rose taking a much needed nap. Will smirked at him and leaned back. "Seems like his nieces and nephews took a lot out of him."

"They're 7 and 3 year olds. What do you expect from them?" Rose asked looking over the book.

"But still, St. Lucia nothing like a Caribbean island paradise." Will smiled.

"Yeah, the beach is a little slow for me." Ronny stated sitting next to Will. "Unless, I'm flying though the sand in a dune-buggy." She stated smiling.

"I don't think we'll be seeing many dune-buggy where we're going." Rose stated flipping a page in her book. "The southern part of the island is mostly dense jungle and thick forest."

"This is so amazing." Mack smiled walking over with his bag. "Traveling deep inside uncharted territory to locate a powerful jewel before the forces of evil can find it and use it against humanity."

"Great...can you get off me..." Derek groaned out.

"What?" Mack looked down and stood up moving to the right of the green ranger. "Sorry man."

Derek shook his head and sat up. "Thanks for the terrible wake up call."

Suddenly Dax came jumping over landing in the middle of the bags. "Not so fast. I read that St. Lucia is haunted."

"That's just folk lord Dax." Rose stated and looked at Derek. "Right?"

Derek blinked and held his hand up. "Dad and uncle David had magical arrow heads and gave it to Desmond and Shayera, then turns out my mom is a sorceress passing her magic down to her kids." He looked at Rose blinking slowly. "I think a haunting is pretty real if magic is real."

Dax nodded. "Thank you Derek!" He started to squeeze his little blue pouch.

"Are those marble?" Will asked.

"Not just any marbles." Dax stated. "They're my lucky marbles."

* * *

Shayera shook her head and stretched, looking at her twin brother. "Well, that was fun."

"What, the part where Tori's water suddenly broke right before they were about to start the induce labor? Yeah, fun." Desmond shook his head. "Aaron Bradley, cute baby."

"I know right." Shayera smiled. "But not that, I mean the fact we are back here...at Pai Zhuq."

"Well, you were here a while ago right? To train what his face Jarrod right?" Desmond questions the young mother.

"Yeah, it was a little after we move to San Angeles Master Mao came to ask me to train him." Shayera stated. "I think he got too attach to me."

"That's a no." Desmond stated leaning against the large wooden pole. "I mean you and me got our butt whooped by Master Finn when we got to attach to him."

"No kidding." Shayera smiled, looking over the area. "Hey remember when I pushed you into RJ?"

"Then we landed inside the pond?" Desmond smirked. "Yeah...I also remember that one girl cried when we had to leave for the ninja academy."

Shayera chuckled and shook her head. "That girl had a thing for you, I swear."

"Desmond, Shayera." Master Mao stated walking towards the two masters. "It is good to see you once again."

"It's good to see you too Master Mao." Shayera stated bowing to him.

"Yeah, good to see you Master Mao." Desmond said bowing with his sister.

Mao smiled and nodded his head. "This way, I wish not to keep you away from your family, and girlfriend."

Shayera smiled following him. "Well after this I'll be checking the house and see how it going."

"Yeah, and I'm just getting pack for when they say, 'hey you, yeah you boy. Your going here.' It's bound to happen." Desmond shrugged.

"It's good to know, you two haven't change, especially with motherhood Shayera." Mao smiled at the White Leopard master. "In fact Jarrod wishes to show you how much he progressed."

"Great." Shayera smiled. "But before that...lets get this meeting over with."

"Yeah, if what you said in your letter is right, then we can't post-pond this meeting any longer." Desmond frowned crossing his arms.

Mao nodded walking into a secured room, sitting down at a table. "Yes...the fact I been getting a terrible feeling something will happen soon."

"On our ride here, I manage to do what Anna been doing with her magic. I got a vision, wasn't clear but I saw what looked like Dai Shi's men attacking people." Shayera stated.

"Then we must hurry time is running short." Mao stated.

* * *

"Mister Hartford?" Diana called out walking down the stairs to the base surprising the older man.

"Diana? What did I tell you about-"

"Dillon is watch the triplets...I was wondering if I could go outside and practice my magic." The young girl asked.

Blinking, Andrew looked over at the stairs. "Spencer!"

"You called sir?" Spencer asked walking down the stairs dressed up as person from the Caribbean.

Diana smiled and hid her smiled behind the book muffling her giggles.

"Spencer I-" Andrew stopped looking at his butler confused. "What's with the get up?"

"In case I'm needed on this mission, I wanted to show you I'm able to blend in as an Islander. Before you send me undercover as a parent."

"Well hopefully that won't be necessary." Andrew stated. "Now two things, first thing why is the jewel driver not operational yet?"

"It is running a little bit behind schedule but I assure you it will be ready for this island adventure." Spencer smiled. "Now what was the second thing?"

"Right, after you get the team together, Diana." He held is hand out to the young girl. "Wants to train her magic outside, can you watch her?"

"Of course sir, come along Diana." Spencer smiled.

* * *

"Man, this place is huge, kinda like Andrew's place." Desmond smiled.

"Yeah, well, your girl is pregnant so I figured if you and Rachel are gonna live with us at one point me and Hunter asked the guy to make it slightly bigger...not like this though." Shayera stated looking at the house.

"So who in charge?" Desmond asked.

"I don't know." Shayera stated getting out of the car.

"I think that would be me." Dante smiled walking over to his two childhood friends.

"Dante hey!" Desmond smiled and gave the former gold ranger their secret handshake.

Shayera rolled her eyes and hugged Dante. "Hey it's good to see you. I didn't know you were the one in charge."

"Yeah, well my assistant has been answering your calls, since most of the time Jake takes me out on a date." Dante smiled.

"Well then." Shayera smiled looking at the house.

* * *

"Remember be careful." Andrew stated walking in front of the rangers. "There's no telling who you might run into on this island"

Suddenly the alarm started getting the rangers attention, and seeing what Moltor is doing on the screen. Derek sighed. "Well, that's not surprising at all."

"Looks like the trip is gonna have to wait. Moltor has other plans." Andrew stated looking at the screen then at the rangers.

"Lets ranger up." Mack called out placing his bag down.

"Great, all in the days work right Dax?" Derek smiled looking at the blue ranger.

"Nah, I think this only happens every other Tuesday...or is it Wednesday" Dax stated looking at the green ranger.

"Overdrive Accelerate!"

* * *

Diana laid on the grass curled up with her book next to her asleep. Spencer walked out with water looking around. "Miss Diana? Diana where are you?"

Yawning the young girl sat up rubbing her eyes. "Grandpa Spencer?"

"Ah, I brought you some water." Spencer smiled walking towards the young girl.

"Oh, thank you."

* * *

"I'll save the driver you guys go after Moltor." Mack stated running with the rangers.

"I rather help you with the guy then Moltor." Derek shrugged, following Mack towards the truck driver.

"Hey!" Mack shouted jumping and kicked one of the lava lizards.

Smirking under his mask, Derek ran towards one of the lava lizards and started to toy with them around the yellow truck. "Come on, are you guys really that slow?"

"Derek I don't think it's really the time to play around." Mack stated.

"Well, I'm tired I stayed up really late, I need to do something." Derek stated kicking a Lava lizard hard in the back. "Plus, you should be careful you may hurt the driver."

"Thanks for the advice!" Mack yelled.

Derek nodded and leaned back noticing the whole. "Whoa...what is this for?" Groaning, he kicked off some of the lava lizards and turned his head. "Mack!"

The red ranger pushed the driver away, and started to get sliced by the lava lizards. "I'm fine Derek!" Mack nodded and took out his saber jumping up slicing the two lava lizards.

"Good to know." Derek nodded and jumped off the yellow truck looking at the lava lizards. "Come on."

Suddenly a loud shout caught the green rangers attention. Turning his head Derek groaned once he saw what was going to happen. "Mack! Don't just stand there! Move!"

* * *

"So here, is the master bedroom, made for you and Hunter Shay." Dante stated showing the twins the somewhat completed house. "I can say this place will be complete pretty soon, but we still need to work with the wiring and plumbing."

"Good to know, can we see the nursery, if it's complete that is." Shayera asked.

"Yeah sure, let-"

"Mr. DeSantos! It looks like it's about to rain we're gonna need to stop!" One of the workers shouted.

"Alright!" Dante shouted.

"Well, I should actually head out now, and see how things are doing with the kids." Shayera smiled.

"I thought Hunter was watching them." Dante asked.

"Tori had her son yesterday, so Hunter is helping Blake adjust to fatherhood. I'll get the same help from him once Rachel gives birth." Desmond stated.

"Wow, and you two are only engaged." Dante smiled. "At least it's not in high school."

"Excuse m-" Shayera blinked looking out the window. "It's the middle of the summer...why do I see hail?"

"What?"

* * *

"That was brutal." Will sighed.

"I feel like all 4 of my tires blew out." Ronny complained.

Derek sat down and closed his eyes meditating. "You all got beaten I was playing tag."

Rose looked over at Mack and asked, "You okay Mack?"

Mack looked at the pink ranger and sighed shaking his head. "No I'm not okay. I blew it. If it wasn't for Will"

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Will said. "That's why there are six of us."

"Yeah, if one is stuck in a corner, we help the other." Derek stated leaning back against the wall.

"What did Moltor want with that guy?" Dax asked.

"He didn't want the guy..." Rose started.

"He wanted to subatomic generator." Derek finished.

"Your right, Rose, Derek. But why?" Andrew asked.

"Sir!" Spencer called out walking inside drench. "This weather is relentless! "First, Diana passed out from heat exhaustion, the sun cooked my daisies, and then this sudden down pour washed away my favorite melons! Something is terribly wrong!"

Andrew frowned and turned around whispers, "Let's not tell Shayera about her daughter." Sighing he clicked on one of the buttons watching the news report.

"Stifling heat and masses rainfall coming out of nowhere, washed out roads and knocked out power over the globe. The National Guard has been called in to regulate the chaos."

"Whatever he's doing it's connected to this in climate weather."

Andrew stated, and looked down. "I...I'm putting the jewel quest on hold."

Derek nodded and blinked slowly. "I sense an angry mother."

"What?" Will asked to both Derek and Andrew.

Andrew bit his lip, and started to talk fast, "I have a new zord that will help you in battle. Mack! It got your name on it."

"No..." Mack said shaking his head. "I think you should give it to someone else."

"Look, I know you had some trouble out there. But it's times like these that defines a hero." Andrew stated looking at Derek. "How close."

"Pretty close I think." Derek stated. "Oh, I think she's pissed."

"Who?" Dax finally asked.

"ANDREW HARTFORD!"

The group stopped and looked over at the stairs. Derek chuckled and looked at Andrew. "Yup, here comes everyone's nightmare."

Walking down the stairs, is a young pissed off, Shayera Alexandra Oliver-Bradley arms crossed, and her pink sweater soaked. "Care to tell me why, my daughter, Diana has ice pack on her head, and has so much water bottles around her?"

"Shayera...not now. I'll explain everything to you soon." Andrew stated, moving back from the angry mother.

"I leave you, with my children hoping you could keep them safe." Shayera growled walking towards the older man ignoring the looks form the rangers. "I know Derek would be busy as a ranger, so that's why I trusted you and Spencer. Now you explain to me right now."

Andrew took a deep breath and looked at the young mother. "Well...you see. Moltor took a subatomic generator, and what ever he needed it for is connected to the weather." He said leaning against the computer and continued, "Diana came to me earlier asking if she could practice outside, I told Spencer to watch her."

Shayera frowned looking at him. "Fine, but if this happens again your in trouble."

"I never knew a woman can make Andrew so scared." Will whispered.

"Yeah...she's like my mom, and I have a feeling Diana will be just like here." Derek smiled and blinked. "Wait that won't be a good thing."

* * *

"Hey, how are you doing baby?" Shayera asked patting Diana's forehead.

"I'm fine mom." Diana smiled. "Really."

"Come on Shay don't be like Mom." Derek smiled. "Your turning more like her everyday."

Shayera chuckled and kissed her head daughter's head. "Did you enjoy your time?"

"Yeah."

"Mom!"

Shayera turned around and smiled hugging Markus and Ace. "Hey, where's your older brother and your little sister?"

"Hi mom." Dillon smiled walking towards his mother holding Tenaya's hand.

Shayera smiled and picked up her youngest daughter. "Hi Dillon, hey Tenaya. Did you guys enjoy?"

"Yeah." They all answered.

Shayera smiled and looked at Derek. "How come your not with your team?"

"Going in 3...2...and.."

"Derek, I got the zord working come on!" Mack yelled through the morpher.

"See you guys later!" Derek smiled and ran off.

* * *

After the battle, Shayera got a call from Tori for motherhood help. The 5 kids stayed another night at the Hartford's place much to the rangers' enjoyment.

"We're going to get this jewel or what?" Mack smiled walking in.

"Yeah!" Dax smiled. "My father always said it not whether you fall down." The blue ranger leaned back and fell, but got back up. "It's when you get back up."

"I agree." Derek said holding a sleeping Tenaya close to him. "I mean every team member has their moment of doubt. It's normal that what makes a team stronger."

"Oh, words of wisdom from Uncle Derek?" Rose smiled.

Derek blinked and blushed looking away. "J-Just passing down words from my sister."

"Awww, you made the poor guy blush Rose." Ronny chuckled.

Will chuckled rubbing his hands over the marbles. "Don't tease the guy."

Derek smiled and walked off to the nursery.

Will watched him leave and smiled at Rose. "Okay Rose, say it."

"Say what?" Rose asked leaning back.

"Oh come on." Ronny rolled her eyes. "Admit it, you like Derek."

"I-I do not." Rose frowned blushing lightly.

"Then explain the blush." Will smirked.

Groaning Rose hid her face behind the book making the other rangers laugh.

"But wait isn't Derek like 15,16?" Dax asked.

"17." Will answered. "When I made things cool with us he told me his age."

"How about you Rose?" Ronny asked.

"17..." Rose muttered behind her book.

"She so likes him." Ronny smirked.

* * *

Diana groaned in her sleep turning around curled up with her snowman.

* * *

_"Diana I'm sorry!" A tall tan man called out to an older woman. "We need another ranger please."_

_The older woman frowned and looked at the man. "If it weren't for you, my two baby brothers would be here right now holding their baby sister, but no! You had to go on their hero train and let them die! So why would I go on a team with the man who murdered by two baby brothers!" The young woman shook her head and turned away. "I have to help my mother watch Melodie, I don't care if you need another ranger but it won't be me!"_

_"I understand you hate me." The man in red stated._

_"Hate you?" The young woman laughed and shook her head. "No, I despise you! Now I live a life with just my baby sister, my older brother is missing, my other little sister is gone maybe dead, and now my baby brothers are dead."_

_"Just let it go."_

_"Let it go? Let it go?!" The young woman punched the man in red hard in the face. "How can I let go the fact that my baby brothers are dead! How can I let that go!" She punched him again and turned around. "Go to hell Scott. Cause I know Markus and Ace don't deserve it."_

* * *

So you like?

Important Question of the chapter: Do you think Shayera being like Kim is a bad thing in mother role, and you do you think Diana ending up like Shayera is a scary/bad thing? Please leave your answers in the review.

Yes, I'm tying more and more Power Rangers Jungle Furry into this as the chapters go by.

What you think about Derek and Rose's crush on each other?

Who think that the little dream/vision Diana had is a little...brutal? I don't know.

Today and tomorrow is the last 2 days of the poll! So vote vote vote!

See you guys later!


	8. Chapter 8: Pirate in Pink

So sorry, I had to take this down, cause I read through it...I deleted and did a mistake. I'm stupid so forgive me!

Dislciamer: I do not own power rangers

* * *

Chapter 8:

Pirate in Pink

Derek crossed his arms looking around the island a few feet away from the rangers. "I don't understand why we are here."

"Hey Derek!" Will called out to the green ranger. "Stop lagging behind unless you want Ronny to drag you!"

Derek shook his head and jogged over. "So how will we find this jewel?"

"Well, mister 'I'm meditating for the adventure so shut up', you missed that Mack has a map." Ronny stated.

Derek sighed and looked at Mack. "IS that true?"

Mack nodded and took the map out. "Yeah, my dad traded in some very expensive artifacts for this. Hope it leads to something good."

Dax quickly covered Derek's mouth. "No negativity today we are on an island."

"That's where my negativity starts. I hate islands." Derek frowned.

Dax shook his head and looked at the other rangers. "Guys! It's so obvious! We got a rusty old map to a remote island in the Caribbean! We got to be looking for"

"Pirate treasure." Mack smiled.

Derek moved away and sighed rubbing his head. "Great...island...pirate treasure. That spells out everything that can go wrong."

"Yeah right. All the relics from that era have been discovered long ago." Rose stated. "Even Derek agrees with me."

"Don't drag me into this." Derek frowned walking over to the others. "I would say this is fun, but. I. Hate. Islands."

"Why do you hate islands so much?" Ronny asked.

"Everything can go wrong here." Derek frowned. "When I was younger, parents thought it was a great idea to go to an island for vacation. I almost didn't make it."

"Okay...well if we ever head to another island we won't bring you." Dax stated.

* * *

"So, how is your baby doing?" Shayera smiled looking at Tori and her new born.

"Well, it's a whole new experience for me, and I'm surprise you could help me breast feed him since you only fed them soy milk." Tori smiled.

"I had to breast feed all 5 of them then after a while I switch to soy milk." Shayera smiled patting Ace's head.

"Well I guess I'm lucky since I'm living with you later." Rachel smiled patting her bulging stomach.

Shayera chuckled and looked over at Maya who was playing with Mia. "Hey Maya what's your verdict!"

"False alarm." Maya chuckled.

"Aw, Mia would have loved for a sibling." Rachel chuckled.

"How about you Shay, planning to make another one later?" Tori smiled looking at the young mother.

"I'm not sure, I mean our new house in Ocean Bluff is almost complete, and it is huge." Shayera chuckled. "I mean after I told the guy that another family is gonna live with us and they having a baby, they made it even bigger."

"Whose in charge of the house?" Maya questioned.

"Dante DeSantos." Shayera chuckled. "I guess he's planning on me having another child."

Nix walked over smiling. "Well keep those babies coming!"

"Oh look whose talking." Maya smiled.

"Shut your mouth." Nix rolled her eyes. "Anyways, Kira come here!"

Kira chuckled walking in. "I'm pregnant...again."

Shayera laughed and nodded her head. "Horary for that then."

* * *

"Remind me, why did we cover Derek's mouth?" Rose asked looking at the green ranger.

"Well, for one he needs to learn how to be not so negative." Dax smiled.

"Right..." Rose nodded.

* * *

"So Blake how's fatherhood treating you?" Desmond smiled.

Blake sighed and leaned back against his black couch. "Me and Tori decided to make a schedule...the baby refuses to comply with the schedule"

"Yeah, that's why me and Shay both agreed who ever wakes up first, checks on the baby." Hunter smiled.

"Trust me Blake." Trent smiled. "Ollie is worse. "

"I bet." Desmond said. "I remember every night you would call me asking me how to stop Ollie's crying. I told you I don't know."

"I was desperate. Kira was going to a radio show and it was only me and Ollie." Trent protested.

* * *

"So Rachel how's your half brother doing?" Shayera asked.

"You mean Casey?" Rachel blinked. "He's fine, he's packing to go to this private school."

"So how's Derek, I thought since he turned 17 he would start coming to this." Tori said.

Shayera blinked and laughed nervously. "Well, he...umm..."

"What color."

"Green..."

* * *

"Who wants to go first?" Dax asked after jumping on the old bridge.

Derek raised an eyebrow and looked at Mack.

"Alright, I'll go first." Mack sighed.

Waiting for the others to go, the green ranger was the last one to get on the bridge.

"See pretty easy." Dax smiled.

"This is really high!" Rose called out.

Suddenly the ropes on the bridge snap. Derek frowned and sighed grabbing hold of the bridgeboards he looked up.

"It's actually kinda fun!" Will called out.

"Everybody hold on!" Mack yelled.

"Do we have a choice?" Ronny asked.

"I think, we should have NOT gagged Derek." Will state. "I could really need his negativity.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but...me too!" Dax whined.

Derek shook his head and started to bite the gag.

Mack climbed up and leaned over taking Will's hand. "Everyone grab the man in front of you."

All the rangers grabbed onto the person in front, while Derek grabbed on to Rose, he still tried to bite the gag off.

"Okay, 1, 2, and, 3!" Mack yelled pulling everyone up and over him. "I love those genetic enhance powers."

Derek stood up and ripped the gag off. "If you ever. Ever decide to gag me again, I will hurt you."

Dax got up blocking Derek. "Understood, but that bridge when we started to go over it. Somebody or something must have cut that rope."

Derek chuckled and turned around. "If anything, if what you said is true about Brown Beard then this island is haunted. Which means we need to be careful."

Rose groaned and walked off.

Mack nodded and looked at Derek. "Hey Derek mind taking lead?"

"Funny." Derek smiled but frowned blinking. "Wait...you serious?"

* * *

"Why am I taking lead?" Derek groaned looking at the cliffs.

"Because you might know what to do." Dax smiled.

Derek sighed and stopped looking at the cave. "Who first?"

"Hands?" Ronny asked.

Rose sighed. "Come on."

Derek looked around unfazed by the creepy whispering in the cave. "This isn't so bad."

"They say Brown Beard haunts this island scaring away anyone else looking for the eye." Mack said holding the map.

"Remind me to take away your library card." Rose said. "I told you there is no such thing as ghost!"

"Ah hoy! Ye be looking at the most fearsome ghost of them all. Tis I Brown Beard the Pirate!"

Derek blinked slowly and leaned over to Rose. "I think if magic exist then ghost exist too."

"A little to late for that Derek." Rose frowned looking at the pirate.

"I can't believe it. I read every story ever written about you. You're a legend!" Mack exclaimed.

Brown Beard laughed. "You make a old sea dog blush. It's a true pleaser to make your acquaintance." He smiled bowing down. "Now if you would be so kind. Get off me island."

"What?! We just got here!" Dax yelled. "We need to find the eye of the sea!"

"Oh my god." Derek groaned hiding his face.

"Ha-ha! So ye are looking for the eye!" Brown Beard said walking towards them. "Well you'll never get it. It's gonna be mine you hear. All mine!"

"Listen." Rose started.

"Rose, don't." Derek whispered.

Rose elbowed Derek in the stomach and continued. "We need that jewel for something very important. So just stay out of our way."

"Who is this sassy young beauty?" Brown Beard asked.

Derek raised an eyebrow, getting ready to attack him, but was held back by Will.

"The names Rose. And your not fooling me with your phony pirate charm. I know your nothing but a common thief. " Rose stated.

Derek chuckled and blinked seeing Brown Beard looking at Derek. "And who is this?"

"Derek." He stated and smiled walking to Brown Beard. "Let's...talk."

Brown Beard blinked and followed the green ranger to the other side of the cave.

"Is this smart?" Dax asked leaning over to Mack.

"If I remember right, Brown Beard was scared of anyone who can use magic." Mack stated.

"Didn't Derek say his mom's family can use magic?" Ronny asked.

"Yeah, and when Miratrix tricked me, I saw Diana use magic to switch the scrolls." Dax said.

* * *

"So what ye want Derek?" Brown Beard ask looking at the green ranger. "Gonna persuade me to let allow ye all to take the eye?"

"Well, you see." Derek smiled looking at Brown Beard. "How do you feel about magic?"

"W-Why? Why ye ask?" Brown Bears questioned looking around.

"Well, you see. That jewel may have magical properties, and we need to keep it away from anyone who can use magic." Derek stated. "I understand you want it, but it'll be safe with us."

"I don't trust ye." Brown Beard frowned and walked away. "If ye can use magic then get away from me!"

* * *

"Seems like Derek pushed a button." Dax whispered watching Brown beard walking back.

"Guess so." Ronny nodded.

* * *

"Daddy..." Ace whined walking over to Hunter.

"Hey, what's wrong buddy?" Hunter frowned picking up Ace.

"I don't feel good.." Ace frowned.

Hunter nodded and stood up. "Well I guess this is our cue to head home."

"Alright, see you later." Conner said.

* * *

"I wonder how Derek's doing." Shayera sighed looking at Hunter.

"Who knows." Hunter shrugged pulling into their house.

* * *

Derek leaned against the tree watching the group look at the eye of the sea, with the pirate possessed Rose. "Can't believe he possessed Rose...that look does not suit her...at all."

"Alright Brown Beard, you said you just wanted to hold it and you've done it. Now we want the real Rose back." Mack said.

"Fair enough." The pirate possessed Rose said.

After Brown Beard left Rose's body the pink ranger blinked and looked around. "What happened, where am I? I feel so...dirty."

Derek shook his head. "Now hand over the eye Pirate." He walked over cracking his neck. "You leave with that, then well, what happens to your poor nasty soul."

"What ye going to do Derek?" Brown Beard challenge. "Ye mad I took yer woman?"

"W-What?" Rose blinked looking at Brown Beard and Derek.

"You took over Rose crossed one line but if you plan on keeping that jewel then what I said about magic will come to you." Derek growled.

Then an explosion happened in front of the rangers pushing them all back, showing Miratrix and the monster Bombardo. "Thank you darlings." Miratrix took the jewel walking away. "All my baby, Ta."

Derek shook his head and glared at Brown beard. "Pirates."

"I hope your happy. Your greed has put the whole world in danger." Rose snarled walking away with the other rangers.

"I told you pirate." Derek said behind Brown beard. "That jewel is dangerous. Should have listen to me."

* * *

Derek sat in the meeting room meditating, much to the other's annoyance. Will shook his head and walked around. "Why does Derek just sit there and meditate?"

"Well in a movie I was in, it said that meditating helps calm you down and puts you back in your center." Dax guessed.

"That's in movies." Ronny said. "I don't think that's the real deal here."

"He's following Shayera's orders." Andrew said walking in with a pile of books. "She's been training him for a while."

"For what exactly?" Will asked crossing his arms.

"You'll find out." Andrew smiled.

Suddenly the other ranger's trackers went off. Looking at each other all 4 of them ran off.

* * *

"Master Mao? Why are you...here in my house?" Shayera asked holding her sick son.

"I'm aware your brother and friends are looking for jewels to the Corona Aurora." Mao stated.

"Mommy whose that?" Markus asked holding to his mother's pants.

"He's an old friend." Shayera smiled looking at her other son, then back at the master. "Yeah, they are why?"

"One of the students at Pai Zhuq found a jewel while out training with another master. Normally I would tell them to leave it there...but monsters not one of Dai Shi's army was there in the area." Mao stated. "I believe this may be one of many."

"Cam said the same thing earlier." Hunter frowned. "One of the students found a jewel outside the academy. Same with mine."

Shayera frowned. "IF that's true then which one should we go to first?"

"Take them to Pai Zhuq, I'll just take the jewels at the Thunder ninja academy and the wind ninja academy." Hunter said looking at Master Mao.

"He is correct." Mao nodded. "That's a good plan to make."

"Alright, I'll pack my bags and get ready to head over to Hartford's." Shayera stated.

* * *

"He fooled me again and I was just starting to trust him." Rose sighed sitting down at the table.

"We all were trusting him." Mack sighed. "Well, maybe not Derek."

"You got that right." The green ranger nodded.

"So don't blame yourself." Mack concluded.

"Ahoy!" Brownbeard smiled appearing in front of the rangers.

"Good havens." Spencer said surprised laced in his voice as he walked over. "A buccaneer. Should I prepare a tank of lemonade?"

"That won't be necessary Spencer." Rose said. "He's not welcomed here."

"I maybe a scoundrel but I'm not a rat." Brownbeard said. "I believe this is what you're looking for. I never met to cause harm."

Rose smiled and nodded. "I believe that."

"But Derek don't." Dax smiled.

Derek shook his head. "I guess I do."

"Thank you." Rose said.

"That's got to be it." Will smiled and took the eye trying to fit it in the sword.

"It doesn't fit." Dax said surprised.

"All that for nothing." Ronny sighed.

"Well, uh if that's not the jewel you're looking for th-"

Derek walked over taking the eye and hands it over to Brownbeard. "There, you can have it."

"Thank you, I won't be stealing anything unjewely anymore. But I'll give you something in exchange." He smiled and started to pat his chest down taking out something small. "Ah, my lucky pearl. May it bring ye good fortune on all ye travels." He handed it to Derek who placed it in Rose's hand.

Suddenly the ranger's trackers started to go off. Taking it out, Rose opened the tracker and saw 100. Slowly she placed the pearl in the sword and saw it glow making a perfect fit.

"That's it, the pearl is the first jewel to the Corona!" Will exclaimed holding the sword carefully.

"Well. Blow me down!" Spencer exclaimed earning laughs from everyone.

* * *

"Derek, be honest do you like Rose?" Ronny asked the green ranger.

Derek blushed and looked down. "M-Maybe."

"Awww, look at him, he's blushing." Will chuckled.

"Derek, don't wait just ask her." Mack smiled placing a hand on the green ranger's shoulder.

"Easy for you. I mean she's smart and out of my league." Derek sighed leaning against the chair in the SHARC.

"Trust me, your in her league." Will smiled.

"What's going on in here?" Rose asked walking inside.

"Nothing." Will smiled.

"Ready to go?" Ronny smiled.

"Sure."

* * *

"Okay, so just give Ace some tea, if it get's worse then take him to the doctor." Shayera said looking at her husband.

"I know." Hunter smiled and kissed his wife's head. "Don't go just yet."

"Alright, I'll leave tomorrow." Shayera smiled.

"Mommy!" Markus cried running to his parent's room with Dillon.

"Markus, Dil what's wrong?" Shayera frowned.

"Ace just threw up." Dillon said. "Di is with him right now."

Shayera blinked and ran off to the bathroom. Hunter followed her. "Want me to make an appointment?"

"Sure." Shayera said bending down next to Ace and wipes his mouth. "Come on let's go wash your mouth."

* * *

As I said I was stupid when I was editing this I took out something that I should have not. Then I forgot about it until I saw my little plan book.

I'm stupid I'm sorry.

But next chapter is the first filler then At all cost! Hope you enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9: Green's ring problem

This...took me a long time to finish with small blocks and then different ideas going through my head for random stories. But I'm glad I got it up this week. First filler for the story, but important. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

* * *

Chapter 9:

Green's rising problem.

"Andrew! I have something to tell you!" Shayera yelled walking towards the half asleep Hartford.

"Huh...?" Andrew mumbled looking at Shayera. "Why you pack up...it's...uh." He turned his head and looked at the clock. "5:30...in the morning."

"I know. I know where the other possible 3 jewels are." Shayera stated.

"You do?!" Andrew gasped standing up, causing him to hit both of his knees on his desk letting out a groan of pain.

Shayera nodded and dropped her back holding up three fingers. "First is at the Wind Ninja Academy in Blue Bay, second is at the Thunder Ninja Academy near Reefside, third is at Pai Zhuq."

Andrew blinked and leaned back. "Wow, okay I'll tell the rangers once they wa-"

"You need to wake them up now. It's gonna be a long ride." Shayera stated.

Andrew nodded and walked off, "Go head to the base, I'll meet you there."

* * *

Derek yawned and twitched feeling something on his chest. Opening one eye he frowned finding the blue ranger's foot on his chest, both on the floor. "Dax..."

"Rangers!" Andrew called out through the vents. "Wake up!"

Will groaned and sat up, looking down, the black ranger blinked. "Wow...how does this always happen?"

Derek shrugged and sighed. "Wake up Dax."

Will smiled and smacked the blue ranger's head. "Wake up Dax!'

"W-What?!" The blue ranger blinked moving his foot fast, which ended up hitting Derek's face.

"Ow! Dax get your foot out of my face!"

"Sorry Derek!"

* * *

Shayera started to type on the computer putting in the flight plan. "Alright, that should do."

"You work quick Shayera." Spencer stated walking over with a cup of coffee and tea. "Want some?"

"Thank you." Shayera smiled and took the tea. "Pai Zhuq is in a remote area near Ocean Bluff, where dense forest and mountains live. It's easy to get lost unless you know the path."

"I guess you know it then." Andrew stated pressing a few keys on the computer. "Wait...this flight plan takes the long way to there, see here's the shortest way."

"Trust me, for Pai Zhuq long way is the short way." Shayera smiled.

"Dad what's going on?" Mack groaned walking over rubbing his eyes with the other rangers.

"I have some news about the jewels. Shayera found 3 possible jewels." Andrew stated.

"Really?" Ronny smiled. "Well let's go get them!"

"Ronny, slow down." Andrew smiled. "There's a few things, I don't even know."

"Wait what?" Will frowned.

"Rangers." Shayera started. "My husband will be getting the two other jewels later, our main priority is the jewel located in Pai Zhuq."

"Pie what?" Dax blinked.

"Pai Zhuq." Derek spoke. "It's a private school, in a sense."

"Oh look at you." Will smiled. "What else is there to know?"

"Pai Zhuq is a school that teaches students how to control their animal spirits with martial arts discipline." Shayera said.

"Wow, you know a lot about it." Dax smiled.

"Of course I would, I went there." Shayera smiled. "Go pack your bags we're leaving as soon as possible."

"Right."

* * *

"So...Pai Zhuq, is there another name for it?" Ronny asked strapping herself in the SHARC.

"Order of the claw." Shayera stated.

"So...why does Derek always meditate?" Will suddenly asked.

Shayera chuckled and looked at the black ranger. "Why do you guys usually train?"

"To...help us?" Dax said slowly.

"To keep on touch of your skills. In Pai Zhuq meditating does almost the similar thing." Shayera explained. "Just ask him when I was training him half the time I told him to meditate."

Will blinked and looked at the green ranger. "Well..."

* * *

Rose blinked looking up at the building in front of them. "Wow..."

"Look all those people." Ronny smiled looking at the students. "Man..."

Derek looked around biting his lip. "So...this is Pai Zhuq."

"Yup." Shayera nodded crossing her arms.

"Shayera, thank you for coming." Master Mao smiled walking towards the group. "And you power rangers."

Shayera smiled and bowed to the older man, then looked at the group. "This is Master Mao, one of my many masters that trained me and Desmond when we were here at Pai Zhuq."

"It's nice to meet you Master Mao." Mack stated. "Mrs. Bradley told us you have one of the jewels to the Corona here."

Mao nodded and turned around. "Yes, follow me."

Watching the group walk off, Shayera grabbed Derek's shoulder, stopping him. "So, they really don't know anything do they."

Derek shook his head. "No, I thought it was to...you know keep quiet."

Shayera smiled and shook her head. "No, you don't have to. They are your team and if you fall one of them will catch you while the others will watch your back. You need to tell them that 'hey guys after we get the corona working I'll be leaving to finish my training'. Doesn't sound that hard right?"

"You have no idea Shay." Derek sighed.

"Oh?" Shayera smiled and leaned over to him. "You like one of them. Don't you."

The green ranger's response was only a bright red face.

* * *

"Where are they?" Ronny huffed. "I mean they were behind us why are they so slow?"

"Most likely one of Shayera's old students found her and is keeping her back there." Mao stated.

"We are here." Shayera smiled walking in with Derek.

Mao nodded and held up a small box. "A few days ago one of my students went off to train with one of the masters in the forest. Out there he found a jewel, normally I would say to leave it but...strange monsters where there."

"How strange?" Will asked.

"According to him, it was white, grey and almost no face." Mao stated.

"Chillers." Rose said. "Flurious must have known one of the jewels might be here."

Shayera nodded and crossed her arms. "I would have picked up the jewel and bring it to you as soon as possible but since Flurious kinda wants me I wouldn't risk it."

Mack nodded and looked at Master Mao. "We'll take it and keep it safe at our base."

Mao nodded and held the chest out. "Be careful."

Shayera smiled and nodded. "Alright, now let's go, unless." She smiled and looked at Derek. "Don't you have to tell them something?"

Derek sighed and looked at the group. "Nope."

Mao looked down and smiled. "You must hurry I'm not sure if those Chillers are still there."

"Right, come on rangers." Mack said.

Shayera watched the group leave and looked at Mao. "I'll see you later Master Mao."

* * *

"I can't believe how easy it was to get the jewel." Will said smiling ignoring the other students.

"Yeah, I agree almost unreal." Ronny stated.

"So what was Mrs. Bradley talking about Derek?" Dax asked the green ranger.

"Well...you see. After we get all the Corona's jewels...I'll be here." Derek sighed.

"Wait...after we get all the jewels your leaving?" Ronny frowned.

Derek sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry guys but that's still along ways."

"Yeah, he's right. For now we need to stay on track with the jewels." Rose stated.

* * *

Shayera walked out but stopped hearing her phone ringing, frowning the young mother picked it up. "Hello?"

"Shayera!"

"Cam? Cam what's wrong?" Shayera asked walking towards the end of the hall.

"The academy...the academy was attacked by these white monsters looking for...this jewel. I tried calling your house...no response." Cam groaned.

"Cam! Are you okay? Is it like with Lothor?" The brunette quickly asked but then smacked her forehead. "Is May and Mia okay?!"

"May and Mia are visiting her dad's...I'm stuck in the main building. I don't know if I can get out." Cam said.

"Is there anything broken? Or...just do you feel pain in your body?" Shayera asked panicking.

"Yes Shayera. I feel enormous pain in my body." Cam sighed.

"Cameron..."

"My legs. The pain is mostly in my legs."

"I'll be there as soon as possible." Shayera said hanging up the phone and ran off towards the rangers.

* * *

"So how long have you been training for...this?" Will asked the green ranger.

"3 years maybe a little more." Derek shrugged.

"Hey Mrs. B is coming." Ronny smiled.

"We are not heading to Hartford's." Shayera stated. "We're heading to Blue Bay Harbor."

"Why there?" Rose asked.

"Chillers attacked a school my cousin's husband lives and works at come on." Shayera stated walking to the SHARC.

Derek followed his older sister into the vehicle. Along with the other rangers, Ronny taking the driving seat next to Shayera.

"You putting the flight plan in?" Ronny asked strapping herself in.

"Yeah, lucky for us with this it won't take us long but we will need to go through a forest area." Shayera stated finishing the flight plan. "Alright you all set to go."

* * *

"Dad your home all day?" Dillon asked his father.

"Yup." Hunter smiled looking at his son holding a sleeping Tenaya. "Where's Anna?"

"Di is downstairs playing with Markus and Ace." Dillon stated.

Hunter nodded and stood up carefully placing his youngest daughter's head on his shoulders. "Come on lets go get them and figure out what to eat."

"Dad! There's some scary white monsters outside!" Diana called out.

Hunter frowned and handed Dillon Tenaya. "Take her and run to my room alright bud? Keep her safe."

Dillon nodded and ran off holding Tenaya close.

Hunter quickly ran down the stairs and closed the window blinds looking at his 3 children. "Diana, Dillon is already in my room with Tenaya. Go up there with your brothers, and tell Dillon to lock the door and either hide under the bed or in my closet."

"B-but dad..." Diana whispered holding Markus and Ace's hand.

"Diana, listen to what I said. I don't know what these things are. Go hide, I can handle them." Hunter said.

Diana nodded her head and ran up with her two younger brothers. Just then the front door was kicked down with ice on the edge. At the door stood Flurious.

"I knocked." He smiled looking at Hunter then at the 7-year-old girl and two 3-year-old boys. "Ah, children."

"Get out of my house." Hunter growled blocking Flurious' view. "Anna go, hide now."

Not waiting for a repeat, Diana ran to her parents' room with her two younger brothers.

Flurious sighed and shook his head. "Chillers go after the children. Leave the daddy to me."

* * *

"Ever been here Derek?" Dax asked pushing the branch away from his face.

"The place where we are heading to? Yeah, I think..." Derek frowned.

"You were, it's the same place where Mia was born." Shayera spoke walking towards the clearing with a Waterfall in front of them. "Come on we can enter through here."

"Shay!" Shane called out jogging to the young mother. "I guess you heard?"

"Yeah, Cam is inside he called me." Shayera stated. "I have the new team here."

Shane nodded and looked over at the damage building. "Some earth ninjas are there now trying to get it open."

Shayera nodded and looked at the rangers. "I know Flurious must have got the jewel here already but..."

"Say no more." Will smiled and looked at Mack.

Mack nodded and took out his tracker. "Come on guys let's go give them a hand."

"Overdrive Accelerate!"

* * *

Diana clung close to her older brother while the triplets sat around the twins clinging onto them. Markus looked up at Diana and whispered to her. "Daddy be okay?"

Diana looked down at her younger brother and smiled nodding her head. "Dad's strong he'll be okay."

Dillon nodded holding Tenaya close. "Yeah Markus, dad will let no one hurt us."

Suddenly the closet door was ripped off showing a group of chillers standing there. Markus whimpered and hid his face in his sister's arm.

* * *

"How far in are you Ronny?" Dax asked.

"Almost there." Ronny said and smirked making a hole in the debris. "There."

"Who'll go in there?" Mack asked.

"I'll go in." Derek answered.

"Not alone." Dustin stated walking over with Shane and Shayera. "You'll need someone who knows the place."

"Which part of the building was Cam in?" Shayera asked.

"The study, Sensei went with Maya to see her parents." Shane said. "He was looking at some scrolls."

Shayera nodded her head and crossed her arms. "I'll call Maya and tell her to get a room open at the hospital, then I need to call Hunter...I have a really sick feeling that if something happen here, then my family is in trouble."

Derek nodded and looked at Dustin. "Ready to get dirty?"

"Always."

* * *

"Leave my kids alone." Hunter pleaded Flurious. "What do you want?"

"Answer one question." Flurious stated looking at the former ranger. "Are you the husband of the rising sorceress from the ice ninja academy?"

"What if I am?" Hunter growled.

Flurious turned around and walked towards Diana placing a finger on her cheek. "This one has a lot of magic in her, compared to her other siblings. Now tell me, are you the husband?"

Hunter looked at his daughter and sighed. "Yes I am."

Flurious smiled and nodded his head. "Good. Now where is she?"

"I'll never tell you." Hunter growled.

* * *

"I-Is he okay Shay?!" Maya cried over the phone.

Shayera sighed, and nodded her head. "Yes, he's fine. I think, but you should get a room open for him."

"I'm near the hospital now, I'll go in and tell them." Maya said.

"Alright, oh and here they come. Go." Shayera stated hanging the phone up and ran over. "May is getting a room for you."

Cam nodded his head. "Alright."

Suddenly Shayera's phone rang, looking at it she slowly answered the phone. "Hello..."

"Shayera Bradley, it's so good to hear your voice."

"Flurious..."

The rangers looked at each other and Derek quickly took his tracker out. "Andrew can you track the call?"

"Not so easy Derek." Andrew replied.

"What do you want?" Shayera asked.

"The jewel, the crown, and you." Flurious stated.

"Where."

* * *

"I can't believe your going along with this Shay." Derek said shaking his head.

"I have no choice, I'm not gonna hand the jewel over to him. What we're gonna do is get my kids and Hunter then try to get away as fast asp possible." Shayera stated.

"He also wants you Mrs. Bradley." Dax said looking at the young mother.

"I'm...sickly aware. For now our priority is to get my kids and Hunter. If Flurious finds out that Diana can use magic then he'll take her, and I refuse to loose one of my babies." Shayera stated.

Derek shook his head not believing the risk his sister was taking for her children. "Shay, I understand they're your family but we should have a plan ready."

"Derek please..."

* * *

"Ah I see you're here." Flurious smiled looking at the rangers and the young mother. "Here to turn yourself in with the jewel?"

"Shay don't." Hunter called out looking at his wife.

Shayera looked at the rangers and whispered to them. "When I'm gonna hand the jewel Ronny go get Hunter, Dax once I throw jump and catch it. Rose use your invisibility to free my kids. Mack Derek get ready to attack when you can."

The rangers nodded and watch the young mother walk foreword towards Flurious. "Here I am and the jewel."

Flurious nodded and smiled. "Good hand it over."

Looking at him, Shayera held the jewel out but then threw it up. "Sorry not the plan." With that the young mother kicked Flurious hard and ran off.

During all this Rose manage to free the 5 kids, Ronny was able to rescue Hunter, and Dax manage to use one of the chillers as a ledge to jump and catch the jewel.

Derek smiled and got in a fighting position. "Maybe this plan of hers wasn't that bad."

Mack nodded and looked at Derek. "You ready?"

* * *

Hunter hugged his wife hard and kissed her temple. "Shay are you okay?"

"You idiot I should be asking you that." Shayera smiled and got pushed back a bit when her 5 kids crashed into her. "Hey there."

"Mommy you came." Tenaya whimpered clinging onto her the hardest.

Flurious growled and shook his head. "I had enough of this." Holding his staff the frozen man blast the rangers. "Sorceress if you don't come with me then I won't be responsible for what happens next."

"Shay don't do it." Derek groaned looking at his older sister.

"Get in the SHARC we'll meet you there." Will called out trying to stand.

"Hunter, get the kids in the SHARC." Shayera stated looking at Flurious. "I'll handle this icicle."

"Mom don't." Dillon begged.

Shayera smiled at them and walked off towards Flurious. "Come after my children and husband. Earns you a angry Oliver-Bradley."

Derek shook his head and growled. "Sometimes I wonder what goes through her hard head."

"Protection?" Rose asked the green ranger.

Flurious chuckled and looked at the growing sorceress. "What can you do to me girl?"

"Nothing." Turning around Shayera smiled weakly at Derek. "Love you little bro."

Derek blinked and widens his eyes. "SHAY!"

Rolling her eyes. "What? I'm not gonna self destruct myself and this dude. I'm just giving you time." With that the young mother used a spell to transport the rangers into the SHARC. "Now then."

"Your mistake." Flurious chuckled and got ready to knock the rising sorceress out.

"Sorry." Shayera smiled and dodged his attack. "But no thank you."

* * *

At the Hartford mansion the rangers waiting for the young mother, but nothing. Derek bit his finger walking around. "Where is she?"

"Derek calm down, I'm sure she's okay." Rose assured the distressed green ranger.

"But still...if Flurious got her then god knows what he's gonna do to her or with her." Derek groaned.

* * *

Shayera groaned and looked around blinking slowly. "White...and cold..."

"Ah, your awake I can tell the master."

Turning her head Shayera blinked looking at what seemed to be a talking yeti. "Who...what are you?"

"I'm Norg." The yeti smiled.

"Norg...where am I?" Shayera asked sitting up.

"My base sorceress." Flurious stated walking towards the cell that is holding Shayera trapped. "Shall we begin soon?"

* * *

So there we go.

Flurious finally got Shayera, oh boy.

Important Question for the chapter: What do you think Flurious is going to do Shayera? Do you think Shayera actually has the magical abilities that Flurious believes she has? Please answer I'm curious what you guys think.

So you like or dislike? You want to hurt me for what I did?

So next chapter is At all cost.

See you next time.

Oh yeah also I'll be re-writing Ice Forever Never.


	10. Chapter 10: At all Cost

I'm saying this now, I'm sorry this chapter is short. The last chapter was a risk I wanted to do and with that this chapter's ideas I had went down the drain. So sorry again, but hope you enjoy this short chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own power Rangers.

* * *

Chapter 10:

At all Cost

"Keep up the pace." Spencer instructed the rangers. The butler drove the golf cart alongside the rangers, with Diana and Dillon in the back of the cart cheering them on as the rangers jog around the Hartford mansion. "Only another mile to go."

"You can do it guys!" Diana smiled.

"Come on!" Dillon yelled.

"You two are way to hyper...besides you want to...get out of the cart...and jog along with us?" Will asked as he ran.

"I do many things, babysit and other things around the Hartford estate." Spencer stated. "Jogging is not one of them."

"I'm gonna pick it up." Mack said looking at the other rangers. "Anyone care to join me?"

"Uh, uh...I-no." Dax breathed then ended up tripping.

"Do I look like I enjoy this? Even going at this speed?" Rose responded with a question.

"I prefer to pace myself. This isn't a race." Derek stated.

"Alright then." Mack smiled turning his head foreword, increasing his speed.

"Are you guys just gonna let him go?" Ronny gasped. "Well I'm not!" She increased her speed to catch up to the red ranger. "Didn't want you to get lonely.

Mack smiled, "Thanks."

Ronny started to increase her speed a little more leaving Mack to lag behind, but he caught up to the yellow ranger. "Sorry, I had to, stop and tie my show. Besides I thought you'd be further ahead."

* * *

"Thought you would have gone after them." Will stated looking at Derek.

"I was taught to pace myself, as much as I can." Derek stated taking slowly steady breaths.

"Mrs. Bradley taught you that?" Rose questioned.

"No, my older brother." Derek stated. "Des been in the Silver Guardians since he got out of high school. When he can he would train me to give Shay a break."

"You plan on joinging him?" Rose asked. "I mean after you finish with Pai Zhuq and all."

Derek shrugged looking at the pink ranger. "Not sure why?"

Will rolled his eyes and looked at Spencer asking. "You serious?"

Spencer shrug his shoulders. "Not sure what you are asking, come on let's go."

"You guys are slow." Dillon pouted.

* * *

"Hey, what kept you guys?" Ronny asked. "I'm on my second game already." Will rolled his eyes and tossed his towel at her watching it land on her back. Groaning the yellow ranger took it off dropping it on the ground. "Ew. You're all sweaty!"

Dax sighed and fell over with the twins looking at him confused.

* * *

"Any signs of her?" Derek asked Desmond over the phone.

"No man. Uncle Wes spread the word to Lightspeed, they're gonna help with the search. We'll find her I promise. Does she have the arrowhead with her?" Desmond asked.

Blinking Derek looked at Hunter, "Did Shay have her piece of the arrowhead?"

Hunter sighed and shook his head. "No, I think she left it at the house. She hasn't been wearing it lately."

Derek nodded and turned his head away. "Hunter said she hasn't been wearing it lately."

"I guess that's understandable. If those freaks knew about it then I'll be next. We don't need a Lothor repeat." Desmond sighed. "I'll just do the old fashion look for her animal spirit."

"Wait can't Clare find her with the ball thing at Rootcore?" Derek asked.

"I don't know if that would work, but I can check. Aunt Udonna is stopping by so I'll ask her." Desmond said. "Have to go, it's almost time for me to train new recruits and go on patrol. I'll talk with you later by Derek."

"Bye Des." Derek stated hanging up the phone.

"Game time's over." Andrew announced walking in with Mack behind him. The rangers looked over at the older man. "Anyone interested in testing out the new blaster besides Mack?"

"Wow..." Will awed looking at the opened case.

"Count me out." Rose announced. "I've got a play date with Spencer testing zord motherboards!" She smiled and ran off.

"Nap time." Will smirked. "Beauty rest." The remaining rangers gave him odd looks." What? Look at me. It works." He walked off.

"Sorry." Dax sighed. "I'm taking some me time to get over the loss of my car." He looked at the piece of plastic then handed it to the yellow ranger, then sulked off.

"I'm searching for my missing sister." Derek stated. "Gonna borrow part of the computers to send info to Lightspeed Rescue." The green ranger walked off.

"I'm not apart of your team." Hunter stated. "I'm only staying here to keep the kids safe." With that he followed his brother-in-law.

* * *

"So Lightspeed is helping to find Shay?" Hunter asked.

Derek nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess since Carter lightspeed rescue red ranger worked with my dad and the other red ranger to stop some machine people on the moon. We became really close."

"What?" Hunter frowned.

Derek shrugged. "I was just a baby, but I remember Shayera and Desmond talking about blackmailing dad with it. I'm not sure what the full story."

Hunter nodded and frowned hearing his phone ring. Taking it out the crimson ranger picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hunter? Any word on Shay?" Maya asked over the phone.

Hunter sighed and shook his head. "No Maya...no word at all. Lightspeed just got involved in the search."

"Okay...Sensei wants to talk to you." Maya stated.

"Alright." Hunter replied looking at Derek.

"Hunter." Sensei started. "I heard from Maya that another group joined the search to find Shayera."

"That's correct Sensei." Hunter confirmed.

"I see...there's something I must tell you and Derek about the Ice Ninja Academy. It may help in your quest." Sensei stated.

* * *

"Now you will comply with me." Flurious growled looking at Shayera.

"I rather marry Thrax then help you." Shayera stated. "Besides, I can't find the jewels with magic. It's not from earth...kind of."

"Oh, I know you can." Flurious frowned. "Now you will help me, or your little children go bye-bye."

"Your sick." Shayera growled moving back. "You touch them, then I'll rip you apart!"

"Ice don't work on me sorceress." Flurious smirked. "I'll let you think about it." With that he walked off.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be with your team? Especially with the dragon scale and all." Hunter asked Derek.

Derek shrugged. "When we told Andrew about this possible lead, he just said go, he'll watch the kids for us."

"We're here." Carter stated turning the jeep engine off.

The two took they're seatbelts off watching a Silver Guardian van pull up. "I guess they got the call too." Derek muttered.

Wes, Eric and Desmond both got out the van walking towards Carter, Hunter, and Derek. "So, what exactly could help us with this search?" Eric questioned.

"According to Sensei, somewhere in this rubble is a secret door. Similar to what the Wind Ninja Academy has, expect it mostly of scroll." Hunter stated.

"So one of these scrolls can help find Shay." Desmond asked crossing his arms.

"Possibly." Derek stated. "Sensei also said that the main scrolls we are looking for has no words."

Hunter nodded his head. "It's only activated by a dragon scale and ice magic."

"Okay, so how do we find those two things? For all we know Dragons are extinct and Shayera was the only one I know who can use ice powers." Eric stated.

"Don't remind me." Carter stated.

"Oh come on Uncle Carter, it was a misfire. She didn't mean to hit you, it was meant for one of those weird bug robots." Desmond joked.

"It looked funny far away." Wes chuckled.

Derek smiled and continued, "The current ranger team I'm apart of is currently looking for a dragon scale."

"Okay, so do you think we can borrow that?" Wes asked.

"We can get another one." Desmond said. "My cousin Nick has a connection with a dragon at Briarwood, if we contact him we can get that scale."

"Not only that, but aunt Udonna can use ice magic, and Diana is learning ice magic." Derek added.

"Yeah, so far it's going good." Hunter stated. "But we need to find that scroll."

"Right come on, lets go scearching." Wes stated. "Before freak face comes looking for a pink ranger."

"Am I missing something?" Carter frowned.

"Last time me and Wes was here, Shayera was with us and some guy claiming to be Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa's child took her." Eric summarized.

Just then Derek's tracker went off. Taking it off he looked at the others. "Apparently my team found our bad guy and he got his hands on the dragon scale."

"Go we'll find the scroll." Desmond stated.

Derek nodded and ran off.

* * *

"Well it's nice to see you." Will joked looking at the green ranger. "Where were you?"

"Cousin's father-in-law found a trail we can use to find my sister." Derek stated. "I'll fill you in later for now let's find Moltor."

"Well so far there's no sign of him." Will complained.

"Look harder rangers." Moltor smiled.

The rangers turned seeing him standing there. Looking at each other the rangers took their trackers off. "Overdrive Accelerate!"

* * *

"Is this it?" Eric frowned taking out a scroll and unrolling it seeing words. "Nope has words on it."

"There's to many, how are suppose to know where to look." Wes sighed.

"I'm going to the way back." Hunter announced.

"I'll go with you." Desmond stated following his brother-in-law.

Hunter look through scrolls and coughed swiping away some dust. "I wonder if it's hidden somewhere."

"Should we give Sensei a call and ask?" Desmond wondered.

"You can, I'm gonna look through this box." Hunter stated taking a seat going through said box.

Nodding the older Oliver sibling took out his phone and called his cousin. "Maya. Is Sensei there?"

"Yeah, hold on." Maya stated.

"Desmond?" Sensei asked.

"Sensei, we found the secret room, but we can't find the scroll anywhere. Is there a specific spot we have to look at?" Desmond asked.

"I only been there once...but if I remember correctly in the car back is a vault. It maybe there. She's not so careless to have such a powerful scroll laying around." Sensei muttered.

"Okay stay on the phone." Desmond stated, looking at his brother-in-law. "Hunter, Sensei says there's a vault at the end of here."

Hunter nodded and stood up. "Alright, you go call for the other's I'll head up."

"Got it, take the phone." Desmond said handing Hunter the phone. "Sensei is on the line right now so when you get there don't wait just open the damn thing and find my sister."

"Don't tell her this but I cried when I learned she was gonna leave me when you proposed to her." Desmond smiled walking off.

* * *

"This is...problematic." Derek sighed looking at the large dragon.

"Spencer release the zords." Mack ordered through his tracker.

Derek sighed, and hopped into his while the others got in theirs. "So now what?"

"Derek's right it's way to hot." Dax stated. "We have to get out."

"What should we do?" Rose asked.

"Smash the building." Will suggested.

"Oh yeah, and let the heat go wild!" Derek sighed shaking his head. "We need to get the heat under control. Mack, dear leader got anything?"

"Probably." Mack responded.

* * *

_"I can't mom. I have to help you take care of Melodie." A young blonde girl sighed, looking at a older version of Shayera._

_"Diana, it'll be okay. Remember what I told you?" The older Shayera asked._

_"You don't choose the power, the power chooses you." The girl sighed looking at the older woman. "But what about you and Melodie? And my samurai training?"_

_"Diana Marabeth Bradley!" The older woman frowned. "I raised you to help those who can not help themselves. Plus, what use is your samurai training if the whole world is taken down by this computer virus?"_

_"No good..."_

* * *

_"They're alive?" The older brunette whispered covering her mouth._

_"Go take a look." A older man smiled taking a side step showing a window and two identical brunette boys laying on a bed. "They were one of the infected but with Dr. K's help they are all heal up, along with the other two."_

_"Other two?"_

_"M-mom?"_

* * *

Shayera gasped opening her eyes leaning foreword. "Too many visions..."

* * *

Derek chuckled looking at Mack and Ronny going all out at foosball. "Shouldn't you take a break?"

"No." They both answered.

"They still playing?" Will asked walking in the room with the other rangers.

"We went to a movie, and grabbed some burgers." Dax said.

"What are you up to? Ninety games or something?" Rose asked.

"Same game." Ronny stated.

"Tie score." Mack added.

"It's true." Derek smiled, hearing his phone ring the green ranger waved. "Well, that's a call about a possible sister lead. "Tell me who wins." With that the green ranger picked up his phone. "Hello?"

"We found the scroll." Desmond said. "Now we need a scale and get ice magic."

"Great..." Derek sighed looking down at his neice and nephew. "Yes?"

"I miss mommy..." Markus frowned.

"Where daddy?" Ace asked.

"Des, could you get Hunter's parental butt here? His spawns are looking for him." Derek said to the phone.

"On our way." Desmond responded through the phone.

* * *

_"I'm sorry,I don't think this belongs to you." A blonde woman smirked holding up a unclear object._

_"Hand it over." Another brunette woman growled._

_"Like I told my little siblings, you have to be nice to get something like this." The blonde smirked. "And you miss, are not nice. You're actually a little whinny bitch."_

* * *

_"You little...Antonio get your butt over here!" A blonde girl cried to a tan black hair male._

_"Nope! Not until you tell me who you are to marry!" The black hair male smirked._

_"How would I know Antonio. All my mom and dad told me I'm in a arrange marriage. I'm suppose to te...how did you find out?" The blonde frowned._

_The black hair male smiled and ran off. _

_"ANTONIO!"_

* * *

Diana blinked her eyes open slowly, and looked up at her sleeping father. "Should I wake daddy up?"

"Di...what wrong?" Dillon whispered looking at his sister.

"Weird dreams..." Diana whispered and shook her head turning away.

* * *

So there you go, as I said I'm sorry it's short but hope you like it.

Also tell me in the review or if your like me and too shy to say your opinions in the review just pm it to me, but anyways tell me if you want to see a Forever Red story, and see how Desmond and Shayera blackmailed Tommy back then. I kinda have it planned but, I like to know if you all want to read it.

And that little scroll Hunter and Des found will be important in later stories so remember it.

And, if your interested in guessing on what the sequel to this series would be here's another hint: _It's based on space__ explore._

If you want more hints then just pm it to me, and the same deal if you have an idea what it is pm it to me.

Also no update this saturday I'll be enjoying the beach so see you all next time! Bye!


	11. Chapter 11: Follow the Ranger

So, yeah I didn't have the heart and mind to write Both Sides Now. Reason 1, not a big fan of that episode, and point 2, I had no ideas about it. Now there's no vision dreams, but...there's feels. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

* * *

Chapter 11:

Follow the Ranger

"Norg...why did Flurious give me...this?" Shayera frowned looking at the gray-ish ripped dress on her. "I feel like my aunt Udonna..."

"Well...it gives the your use magic feel." Norg nodded his head looking at the young sorceress. "Besides...I think you look cute in it."

Shayera nodded her head slowly and sat back down on the ice. "What is he planning?"

"I'm not allow to say." Norg nodded hi head turning his head away from the brunette sorceress.

"Oh come on Norg. After I heard the tantrum Flurious had a couple of days ago with this Kamdor getting out..." Shayera smiled.

Norg looked back at her and then away shaking his head.

"How is our guest?" Flurious questioned walking over to the sorceress.

"Bored. I miss my babies." Shayera stated.

Flurious chuckled and opened the cell door dragging her out. "You're coming with me sorceress." With that Shayera felt something going over her head.

* * *

Shayera sighed walking behind Norg with her hands restrained. The young woman sighed looking down at the brown robe Flurious made her wear.

"Impressive, quite impressive." Flurious stated.

"Flurious!" Moltor growled out looking at his brother.

"Bit toasty in here. Would you mind turning on the AC?" Flurious questioned.

"Certainly." Moltor nodded and turned his head towards a lava lizard. "Turn up the furnace."

"Thank you." Flurious stated looking at his brother. "I've been thinking. Now that Miratrix unleashed Kamdor and posses the parchment that will lead her to the total diamond. The next jewel. I think it's time we burry the hatchet."

"What for?" Moltor questioned turning his head to the machine behind him. "I have this menacing robot and a giant dragonizer too!"

"A dragonizer as well. I have the sorceress." Flurious smiled.

"You do not." Moltor growled.

Smiling Flurious turned around and grabbed the rope Norg was holding. "Come say hello sorceress." With that the icicle man pulled the rope having a figure dressed in a brown robe stumble over. "See?" He pulled the hood off revealing Shayera.

"I see." Moltor growled.

"Here's an idea. Why don't we share them?" Flurious stated.

"Of course brother. Just like how we shared my little red sled when we were kids." Moltor spat.

Shayera raised an eyebrow and looked at the two brothers. "I sense sibling tension?"

"Oh sleds! I love sleds!" Norg smiled, but stopped. "I-I'll just go over there and play with some rocks."

Flurious growled and shushed her looking at his brother. "How many times do I have to tell you? I did not touch your sled!"

* * *

Derek sat on the couch watching Mack and looked down at the time. "Dude come on let's go you been at this for a while."

"Not yet Derek. I proved myself so many times and yet he still worries for me." Mack stated.

"Dude he's your dad. He will always worry, look at Shay. She worries for her kids 24/7. I'm sure where ever she is, she's wondering if Hunter is feeding them right." Derek stated.

Mack shook his head and started to climb up. "They are children not rangers."

"Diana is learning magic." Derek deadpanned. "Did you not see the nursery? It was like a hurricane came out of nowhere and attacked the place!"

"Different. Not the same." Mack said.

"Mack!" Spencer called out walking into the room, and looked over at Derek. "Derek. Should you two be in the control center with the team? Rather than playing?"

"I'm spotting him." Derek said.

"We should, but hey I don't want to worry my dad." Mack said looking down at the butler.

"I see." Spencer said looking down. "I take it from you're rather snippy retort you overheard our convocation earlier."

"Yeah, I thought I proven myself but he thinks I can't be a good ranger." Mack said.

Derek sighed and shook his head.

"If I may." Spencer started, "I suggest you ask your father what he meant. Before you start jumping into conclusions. Communication is the key to a strong relationship. Am I correct Derek?"

Derek coughed pounding his chest. "What kind of communication? Talking or the rather, hugging and kissing communication I get from family to make me feel like I'm the baby."

"Both."

* * *

Shayera hummed looking at her restraints while in her new cell. "So Norg what is it about this red sled?"

"Well, the master broke it...ah! I'm not allow to say!" Norg exclaimed.

"Oh come on." Shayera smiled rolling her eyes. "I've been prisoner of mister icy, and out of everyone that follows him, you're the only one who talks."

"W-well...he did break the red sled." Norg whispered.

Shayera nodded her head and leaned back watching the yeti work on the cage. "Good to hear."

* * *

"Guys what happened out there?" Andrew asked, watching the rangers slide down.

"Flurious and Moltor teamed up together. The got us from both sides." Ronny exclaimed.

"Very brutal." Dax stated.

"Mack is all alone. We have to find him." Will exclaimed.

"We'll do everything we can mr. Hartford." Rose said.

"On the side note..." Derek said catching the rangers attention. "If we can find Mack, we can find..."

"Mrs. Bradley!" The other rangers chorused.

Derek nodded. "We've been trying to use the scroll, but Diana's magic won't work, and my aunt Udonna is on a road trip..."

Rose nodded her head. "Yeah, and knowing Mack if we can't find him. He'll find us."

* * *

"This is a waste of time." Moltor growled pushing Mack.

Shayera sighed leaning over to see what failed.

"There are other ways to dealing with this ranger." Moltor said. "He's to powerful to keep in the cell, especially the one with the sorceress in it."

"Ah, brother. You've always been so short sighted. IF we can't operate his megazord then we need him." Flurious smiled. "Plus, Norg will make sure he won't do anything. Won't you Norg?"

"Well actually I don't like weapons." Norg said. He jumped when Flurious growled and thrust his staff out. "U-Until now." The yeti quickly took the staff and looked down at it.

Shayera shook her head at Flurious' antics. "Idiots."

"What's they're weakness?" Mack whispered.

"Sibling rivalry." Shayera spoke up making Mack jump and turn around surprised.

"M-Mrs. Bradley?" Mack asked looking at the young woman. "Is that really you?"

"Umm, well I think I'm me. But lately my magic has been increasing and getting more balanced...Yes it's me Mack." Shayera said smiling.

Mack laughed and walked over to her and got on his knees. "It's great to see you unharmed."

"Outside I'm unharmed. On the inside, I'm dying. I haven't eaten anything for days, and all I've been living off of is water. I feel like I'm back in high school!" Shayera sighed. "Not only that but mister icy is forgetting that I'm married."

Mack smiled and shook his head. "Well, once I find a way out of here, you get to see Derek, your husband and the kids."

"How are they?" Shayera frowned feeling tears forming in her eyes, at the thought of her children. "Are they well? Is Hunter okay? Is Derek unharmed? The triplets are they okay, the twins are the-"

"They're fine Mrs. Bradley." Mack smiled interrupting the mother's worries. "We've been taking turns on playing with them, and for they're sake we've been eating mostly vegan food."

"So...they're safe." Shayera whispered, feeling a tear roll down her face.

Mack nodded his head. "Yeah, they're safe. They've been listening to a recording of the same lullaby in Dillon's watch but with your voice, when they miss you which is always."

Shayera smiled weakly and looked down. "T-That's good." She let out a small sob. "Hunter, h-he's okay right?"

"Mr. Bradley's fine, a little over work with trying to find you." Mack said and took the young mother's hand and squeezed them tightly. "Hey, don't cry. I'll get us both out of here and you'll get to see them."

Shayera nodded her head again and looked at the red ranger, her brown eyes filled with tears of happiness, and sadness combined. "Thank you, Mack. But sometimes, it's good for a parent to cry and worry. It shows how much we love them and how far we will go for them."

Mack smiled and nodded. "Yeah, now let me figure out how to get out of here."

"L-Like I said." Shayera smiled. "Sibling rivalry will work."

* * *

Derek stood next to Rose looking at the screen. "Okay, so we all know Mack."

"Yeah and knowing him if he's captured somewhere then he's gonna do what ever it takes to send a distress signal." Rose stated.

"If he has his tracker." Derek added.

"And when he does we'll have to get to him as quickly as possible." Will added.

"And we'll need some serious fire power." Dax finished.

"We better get those zords fix and fast." Ronny said. "Who wants to be on my pit crew?"

"I'm not Des." Derek smirked and ran off.

* * *

"Norg, that's an interesting name." Mack said.

"It's a family name ya. It's short for Norrrrrrrrrr-" Norg started.

"He's gonna go on about this for a while." Shayera stated looking at Mack.

"-orrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg." The yeti finished. "I shouldn't be talking to you. Gonna get in trouble. Gonna be quiet now. That's what I'm doin."

Mack hummed and nodded his head. "For brothers, Moltor and Flurious tend not to like each other very much."

"Oh no! They!" Norg gasped and covered his mouth much to the enjoyment of Shayera. "Can't be quiet. They like each other very much. Call each other fun names. Flurious calls his brother nitwit and mister Moltor calls his brother, raaaaaaagh! Whimpy. I think they like each other ever sense Flurious smashed, Mister Moltor's little red sled. I love sleds!"

Shayera smiled and looked at Mack. "This is where most of my enjoyment comes from."

Mack nodded and looked at Shayera. "Know anything else Mrs. Bradley?"

"Not much." Shayera shrugged. "I just ignore him unless he becomes to annoying."

* * *

"Looks like the rangers are working double time." Andrew stated looking over Spencer's shoulder.

* * *

"Daddy, will they rescue mister Mack?" Dillon asked Hunter.

Hunter nodded his head and looked down at his son. "Yeah, they will."

"What about mommy?" Diana asked looking up from her book. "They will get mommy back right?"

Hunter nodded. "No doubt about it."

"D-Dil...can you play mommy song?" Markus asked walking over with Tenaya and Ace.

Dillon nodded and took out his locket and his key. "Di, your key please?"

Diana smiled and handed it over to him. "Here."

_"Far above into the sky...The god's tears fall from their eyes. _  
_The angels fall...Demons crawl. _  
_For in the night we fight for you...and in our hearts we follow the truth, and as the battle rages on and on...our war cries echo far and strong. _  
_The old war calls a somber song, with shield and sword you must...go on. _  
_Ravens soar...dragons roar. _  
_For in the night we fight for you...and in our hearts we follow the truth, and as the battle rages on and on...our war cries echo far and strong. _  
_A song is enough...to change the world, and make it alright...in the end..."_ The recording finished.

Hunter smiled and kissed the triplet's head softly. "Sleep tight guys...your mom loves you so much."

* * *

"Flurious asked me to keep an eye on you while he starts the megazord." Moltor said walking to the cell holding the young mother and red ranger.

Mack laughed and looked at Moltor. "Oh, I can't believe you fell for the old, 'go check on the prisoner while I go steal the megazord right from under you' line. Flurious is right you know. You really are a nitwit. "

"He said that?!" Moltor shouted and turned around. "I knew I couldn't trust him!" With that he stomped off.

"Good job." Shayera smirked.

"You made him mad." Norg stated worried. "Now he's gonna destroy us both."

"Where's Moltor?!" Flurious yelled. "I told him to check on the prisoner!"

"I thought you were the smart one." Mack said. "He's probably out now gathering lava lizards to ambush you."

"He wouldn't dare." Flurious growled.

"Well, he did say something about pay back. Something about a little red sled, and something about someone being a...uh wimp I think it was."

"Chiller!" Flurious yelled.

Just then Moltor stomped in with Lava lizards behind him. "I knew I couldn't trust you."

"Oh, planning an ambush? What with the lava lizards!" Flurious yelled.

"What with the Chillers? Planning on stealing the megazord?" Moltor growled.

"There's no way I-" Flurious stopped. "Wait, did he say I'll say that?" He questioned pointing at Mack. "Because he told me you where planning on ambushing me!"

Mack laughed and looked at the two. "Good cover Flurious. I think he bought it. He is a wimp."

"I didn't say that!" Moltor yelled.

"Oh you didn't. Oh then your brother must be right. You are a nitwit." Mack exclaimed. "Oh yeah by the way guys." Mack started getting their attention. "What's the story about that little red sled?"

Just then both sides started to attack. Shayera smiled and nodded her head. "Good job Mack."

"Like you said, sibling rivalry." Mack smiled watching the fight.

Shayera smiled and turned around, blinking the young mother saw the two brothers fight and drop the tracker. "Mack!"

Turning around the red ranger smiled running over. Closing his eyes, Mack broke the cuffs off and broke the cage open. Looking around he smiled and looked at the young mother. "Come on Mrs. Bradley let's get you home."

Smiling the young mother nodded and followed the red ranger. "Yeah."

Mack quickly grabbed his tracker and flipped some chillers and lava lizards away. "Come on." He placed his hands on Shayera's shoulders and ran off.

* * *

"Oh fresh air how I miss you." Shayera smiled running after Mack.

The two ran through the forest but stopped seeing a large gorge. "Oh boy." Shayera whispered.

"Not many choices." Mack said looking around. "Hold on."

"Mack...what are you doing." Shayera frowned.

Mack smiled and lifted the log and threw it making a bridge. "Come on let me help you."

Nodding Shayera quickly got on the red ranger's back. "They're coming."

Sighing once they reached ground, Shayera carefully removed her restraint hands from around his neck. "Mack, here they come."

Mack nodded his head and watched as Chillers and Lava lizards got on the log. "If a tree falls into a ravine does it make a sound?" With that, he quickly kicked the log watching it fall down. Suddenly there was a large crash and Mack flinched. "I guess so. Come on Mrs. Bradley."

Shayera nodded and ran after him.

* * *

"There the megazord!" Mack smiled and looked at Shayera. "You're coming in you know."

"Well...haven't been in one in a long time." Shayera smiled and followed him in.

* * *

"Welcome back Shay." Derek smiled and hugged his sister tight.

"Thanks Derek." Shayera smiled hugging him back and kissed his head softly.

"You know...you kinda look like Aunt Udonna." Derek smiled looking at his sister's outfit.

Shayera rolled her eyes and pushed him away.

Spencer smiled and cleared his throat. "Mrs. Bradley, if you like your husband and children are in the lounge sleeping with a recording of you singing on...repeat."

Shayera smiled and walked up the stairs towards the lounge with the rangers following her smiling.

* * *

Shayera smiled seeing her husband on the floor with all 5 kids curled up close to him. She slowly walked to them and got on her knees moving the blanket up to cover Ace's shoulders and kissed his head softly.

Moaning softly, Ace turned his head slowly and opened his eyes slowly. "Mommy..." He blinked and gasped. "Mommy!" He cried and jumped into her arms.

With that cry, the other kids got up and ran towards her tackling her to the ground all crying. Shayera chuckled feeling her own tears forming kissing all of they're heads. "Hey...I missed you all."

Diana smiled and shook Hunter's shoulder. "Dad, wake up."

Shayera chuckled seeing Hunter not making a budge. "Always the deep sleeper." Standing up the young mother got on her knees and hugged him close. "Hey honey."

"Hey shay..." Hunter whispered and kissed her forehead. After a few seconds, Hunter opened his eyes wide looking at his wife's brown eyes he missed so much. "Shay!"

"Hey." She smiled and gasped watching Hunter stand up and picking her up kissing her deeply.

* * *

With the rangers Derek shook his head and laughed. "Oh...the love."

The rangers smiled but blinked hearing small sobs. Turning around they found Spencer whipping his eyes with his hankie. "Oh the sweet moments."

Shayera and Hunter laughed at Spencer and shared another kiss.

* * *

So, yeah it's pretty long. You like dislike?

Who here felt the feels Shayera was having for her kids, with Mack then again at the end.

Remember that song? It appeared in Mist is to Fog as... chapter 32 I think.

I really do suggest you listen to it, it's called "Riversong" by BrunuhVille with the vocals by Sharm, really pretty song.

So far for the sequel for this lovely series, I had one really good guess, if you want to guess leave it in the reviews or PM it to me. Here's the next clue if you want it: _It's a real challenge to combine Power Rangers with if your not careful._

There you go! See you later!


End file.
